Twist of Fate
by Phantom Rosabelle
Summary: AU, PRIS, Andros/Ashley. Things happened a little differently in this universe...PRIS with 3 OC rangers.
1. Return of the Rangers

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

Chapter 1: Return of the Rangers

He stared at the four humans in front of him. They claimed to be Power Rangers, yet they had no powers and had been drifting around outer space in torn clothing. But still, they had helped him.

"Power down," he muttered.

Ashley started as the red ranger morphed into a guy around her age. He was wearing a red shirt, gray pants, black boots, and a gray jacket. The jacket was covered with insignia's. It looked like some kind of a uniform. It took her a moment to look past his hair. It was brown with several blond stripes. She walked up to him.

"You're human," she said, poking his shoulder.

"What did you expect?" he asked, obviously annoyed. "A giant lizard?"

"I don't know," Ashley said. "I mean, you're not from Earth, are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place where humans live," he replied condescendingly. "I'm from KO-35. It's in the Karova system."

"Hey, you speak perfect English," Aria said. Her waist-length brown hair was pulled back into a messy braid, and her hazel-green eyes sparkled, giving her a mischievous appearance. "Where'd you learn it?"

"Deca speaks every known language," he replied. "She's taught me seventy so far."

"Right." Aria nodded, like it was obvious and she had missed it. "My name's Aria."

"Ashley," Ashley said, still standing next to him.

"I'm Gabriel."

"That's Justin," Aria said, when the fourth member of their team said nothing. She offered him her hand. "What's your name?"

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, he grasped her hand, and shook it briefly. "Aria, I'm called Andros."

Andros turned and strode back to his ship. Aria glanced at Ashley, who was still staring at the red ranger.

"You're human," she teased.

Ashley blushed. "He could have been a giant lizard or something."

Aria laughed. "Let's go explore the mothership."

Gabriel and Justin hung back as the two girls wandered away.

"You could be a little less antisocial," Gabriel suggested.

"You could be a little less helpful," Justin retorted.

"Justin, I know why you're doing this," Gabriel said. His dark brown eyes were worried. "Aria will resent you for it. You can't protect her from her fate."

"I was charged to protect her," Justin snapped. His blue eyes blazed. "Her fate is not the same as her family's."

Gabriel sighed. Aria was ten times as stubborn as Justin, but she could see reason. Justin never could.

"I was also charged to protect her," Gabriel reminded him. "And you. Rermember that."

"So you'll try to convince her that space is too dangerous for her?" Justin asked hopefully.

Gabriel shook his head. "Things are changing, Justin, and if you refuse to change, you will lose yourself, Aria, and any hope that remained of-"

"Whatever," Justin snapped, and walked away.

Gabriel sighed. He needed to have a talk with his mother. And soon. Maybe she could reason with Justin.

Ashley wandered into what the onboard AI said was the workbay. Aria was off exploring alone, under Deca's watchful eyes. Andros was lying on his back, repairing what looked like a giant red surfboard.

"Need any help?" Ashley asked.

Andros glanced at her skeptically. "Do you have any idea what I'm doing right now?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nope. I just thought that maybe-"

"I'm fine on my own," Andros said. "I always have been."

He finished what he was doing, and moved to get up. Ashley offered him a hand. He raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but otherwise ignored her.

"You don't like it accepting help, do you?" Ashley said.

Andros glared at her. He might have made some scathing remark to her, but the doors to the lift slid open, and Aria, Justin, and Gabriel stepped into the workbay.

"Your shuttle's fixed," Andros informed them. "You should make it safetly back to Earth."

"What about Zordon?" Aria protested. "We have to find him!"

"No, we need to go back home," Justin said sharply. "Right, Gabriel?"

"Mom will be worried," Gabriel admitted. "Especially about you two."

"You're related?" Andros asked curiously.

"We're adopted," Aria said, before Justin could warn her. "Gabriel's mother adopted us."

"Oh," Andros said. "Well, if I find Zordon, I'll return him to Earth."

"Why can't we stay?" Aria pressed. "You need four more rangers. We could help you."

"You're planetary rangers," Andros said. "From Earth. What do you know about space?"

Aria considered. "Well, there's this thing called space . . ."

"That's what I thought," Andros said. "Deca will take you to the space hatch."

Ashley was the last one onto the lift. She waved tentatively to Andros, who glared back at them all.

Justin sighed with relief as the Megaship took off again. There was no way he could protect himself and Aria forever, but he felt as if he had just postponed their deaths.

"Hey, you guys," Gabriel said. "Where's Alpha?"

"I think he's still on the Megaship," Ashley said.

"No, he can't be," Justin groaned. "We have to get back to Earth."

"Relax, dude," Aria said. "We just wait for Stripey to bring him back, that's all."

"What makes you think he'll come back?" Justin asked.

"Who'd want to live alone with a computer with an attitude problem and a robot who's entire vocabulary seems to consist of 'Rangers!' 'Zordon!' and 'Ay yi yi yi yi?'"

"That's a good point," Gabriel said. "We wait."

"I hear him," Ashley said. "No . . . different spaceship."

"Not good," Aria said. "Oh well, I guess there's no difference between kicking alien ass and kicking monster ass."

"Let's find out," Gabriel said. Insitictively, they took defensive stances.

"More Quantrons," Ashley said.

"Attack!"

The Quantrons came at them, and the rangers fought back, but they were unacustomed to their fighting style and were soon taken captive.

"Good work," a female voice approved, and the rangers looked up. A young woman with a mountain of blue hair and a staff in one hand approached. "For once, I'm impressed."

"Who're you?" Justin demanded. "What do you want with us?"

"You don't know me?" Her blue eyes narrowed. "I am Astronema, the heir of Dark Specter. As for what I want with you, I will let you go if you give me the red ranger."

"Can't help you there," Aria said. "He's gone."

"Well, then," Astonema said. "Kill them!"

Aria laughed. Astronema turned to see what she was looking at, and groaned. The Megaship was coming toward them at full speed, firing its Megalasers.

"I think you've found the red ranger," Aria said, shaking off the Quantrons and taking a flying leap at Astronema. Astronema teleported herself away.

Andros ran up to them. "Here, put these on," he said. "Quick."

Ashley slipped the morpher onto her wrist. It felt right.

"All right, let's rocket!" Andros cried.

Ashley sighed with relief as she felt the power surge through her. She hated being defenseless.

The Quantron were no match for the Power Rangers, and fled.

Ashley and Aria were the only two who celebrated their victory and the foundation of a new team. Andros locked himself in his room to mope. Gabriel spent hours sitting in the bridge, thinking. Justin spent hours trying to convince himself that Gabriel was wrong. Everything was all right.

Oh yes, things were changing.

A/N: I hope the first chapter wasn't too confusing or anything. Don't worry about the conversation between Gabriel and Justin. That part comes in later. Hope you liked it.


	2. Return of the Hunter

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny: **I miss them too, but if I used them, there is no way this story would work._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, it's confusing. I'll work on that._

_**Alexis:** Thanks. You're the first person who hasn't mentioned being confused._

Chapter 2: Return of the Hunter

Andros wandered into the Glider holding bay, still not used to the fact that there were other people on the Megaship. They looked up expectantly at him, as they had every morning for the past six weeks, and he glared back at them, as he had done every morning for the past six weeks.

"Morning," Ashley said brightly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he growled. He stalked to the Synthetron, ordered his food, and slammed it down on the table.

"Not a morning person?" Aria asked dryly. "Don't worry, we'll leave you alone for the next few hours."

Andros looked up at her, startled. She grinned. He looked away. Andros couldn't decide what to make of the two girls on his team. Aria was generally sweet and had an odd sense of humor, but she was tempermental, sarcastic and stubborn, not unlike himself. Ashley was seemingly always bubbly and happy, and eternally optimistic. She had a seemingly unlimited supply of energy that was contagious. Whatever mood she was in spread to the others, even himself, although he did his best to hide it.

Gabriel got up and dumped his dishes into the Synthetron.

"Where're you going?" Justin asked.

"I'm going to go see Mom," Gabriel said. "You know, that lady who let us go off in a shuttle and you are going to call today?"

"All right, all right, I'll do it," Justin snapped. "Leave me alone."

"As long as you do it," Gabriel said, and left.

Andros couldn't decide what to make of the two guys on his team, either. Justin, Gabriel, and Aria seemed to be part of a happily dysfunctional family. Justin was stubborn to the point where he could be a liability, and he was moody, and as far as Andros could tell, Justin had taken an instant dislike to him. Gabriel was generally quiet and serious, but he was also very sweet to his sister and tolerating with his brother.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Aria called. "Justin, wanna come?"

"If you'll leave me alone," Justin said. He got up and stormed after Aria and Gabriel.

Andros had not managed to figure out how Aria and Justin were related. He suspected that they were twins; they were the same age, and looked very similar, but he hadn't wanted to evoke Justin's hostility by asking.

"So . . . what are you doing today?" Ashley asked as the other rangers vanished from sight.

"I have work to do," Andros said, surprised how close his voice was from wavering. He knew it was time to start searching again, but he dreaded doing so because he always yeilded failure.

"Andros?" Ashley was watching him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Andros snapped. "I'm fine! I don't need you to worry about me, okay? I can take care of myself."

Hurt flashed across Ashley's face. "I'm sorry," she said, and left quickly.

Andros sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Deca, bring up the files on Karone."

Ashley spent much of the day in her room. She strongly suspected that Andros wasn't so much angry as he was trying to cover up what he was feeling inside, but it did little to make her feel better. She hadn't meant to upset him, but for a moment, he'd looked like he was about to cry.

She sighed. "Deca, where's Andros?"

"Andros is on the bridge," Deca replied. "Do you want to speak with him?"

"Thanks, Deca, but I'll tell him myself," Ashley said quickly. She was afraid that if Deca warned him, Andros would be gone by the time she got there.

Andros was on the bridge, sitting in his usual chair, bent forward with his shoulders hunched, and his face resting in his hands.

"Andros?" she asked, and he jumped.

"How long have you been here?" he demanded.

"I just got here," Ashley said.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "I'm busy."

"I just came to apologize if I upset you this morning," Ashley said, her expression unreadable. "But I guess you're too busy to hear it."

Andros felt a twinge of guilt. He had hurt her without meaning to, and _she _ was apologizing to _him._ He sighed. "It's nothing that you did."

Ashley didn't reply, but walked across the room, and took a seat in the chair next to him, and turned to face him. She was waiting for him to say something, he realized. He wasn't sure what, but he supposed he should apologize to her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't meant to yell at you."

"It's okay," Ashley said. "You're not used to people. It's fine."

"That's not what I meant-" Andros said, then stopped. Now he was going to have to explain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ashley asked gently. "You seem sad right now."

Andros shook his head. "I don't talk."

"I'll leave you alone, then," Ashley said, and left. Andros watched her leave and sighed. Whenever Ashley was around, he couldn't think straight. Deca's light blinked at him, and Andros looked at her questioningly.

"What do you wish me to do?" Deca asked.

"Continue scanning," Andros ordered. "If there's any trace of my sister out there, find it."

"Mom?" Gabriel called, entering his house. "We're back! Are you here?"

"I'll see if she's sleeping," Aria said, heading to the back of the house. Gabriel headed to the kitchen, and Justin stood sullenly in to doorway. His scowl turned into alarm when Aria screamed. Justin and Gabriel hurried into their mother's bedroom

Their mother was slumped on the floor, still breathing, but undeniably unconscious.

"Call 911!" Gabriel ordered, handing the phone to Justin. He knelt beside Aria, who was crouched on the floor. Something was clenched in her hand. "What is it?"

Aria checked to make sure that Justin wasn't watching them before turning to Gabriel and dropping the slip of paper into his hand. Gabriel sucked in his breath sharply at the sight of it. It was drawn in gold ink on a crimson slip of paper.

The Hunter had returned.

A/N: It's kind of a cliffhanger, but that's just so you read the next chapter. Don't worry about their mother, she's not going to die, but I just needed them to not be able to talk to her for awhile, and having her run off on a cruise didn't seem believable. I'll explain that in the next chapter, but that might be a few days. I have to go pretend that I like writing essays and answering 300 questions on a book I didn't like.


	3. Destiny Will Come To Us

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny:** I spent most of spring break writing Out of the Darkness, so I didn't even think about homework. My school sucks because they've made us do nothing all year until about two weeks ago._

_**Princess Emmie:** Wow, thanks._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Glad you like it even though you're lost. In this chapter, I explain a little about Aria and Andros' families. It will explain itself, I promise! _

_**Juzblue: **This chapter explains a little about the Hunter. _

_**Alexis:** Glad you're following it. _

Chapter 3: Destiny Will Come To Us

**The Megaship**

Andros knocked on Aria's door.

"Come in!" she called, her response muffled by the thickness of the walls. Andros didn't enter, but hovered near the doorway instead, still too unsure of himself to venture into anyone's territory but his own.

Aria was sprawled on her bed. She was wearing her pink and silver-gray flight suit, but the jacket was tossed into a corner of the room and her boots lay discarded on the ground. Aria's bare feet were in the air and she was lying on her stomach, reading. Several books were scattered around her.

"So were you the one that drew the short straw?" Aria asked, not looking up.

"Is that a Terran thing?" Andros asked, confused. He didn't know how to draw.

Aria sighed and glanced over at him. "Were you the one that got picked to come check on me and make sure that I'm perfectly fine having my mother in a coma?"

Andros nodded. "But I volunteered to come."

"That makes me feel so much better," Aria muttered. "Come in already, you're freaking me out just hovering there."

Andros came in cautiously, and Aria sat cross-legged on her bed to face him. "Sit down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not scared of you," Andros said, sitting as far away from her as he could. "I'm scared of what you say."

Aria smiled dryly. "Fair enough. Look, why are you here?"

"Do you want to talk?"

This was so unexpected coming from Andros that Aria burst out laughing. Andros looked offended.

"I meant it," he said.

"I know," Aria assured him. "It's just that you've said about ten words to us the whole time we've been here. What did you want to talk about?"

Andros looked uncomfortable. "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but my family is dead, so I understand- but if you don't want to-"

He stopped, knowing he was probably making things worse. Aria shrugged.

"I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yours."

Andros nodded his agreement. "You first."

Aria sighed. "It's a long story. I'll give you the short version. Don't ask for details, I don't know any. My mother was a friend of my birth parents. When I was about two, or three my family was killed. We don't know by who, but he wants to kill me and Justin as well. I don't know why. My mother adopted me and Justin, changed all of our names, and we moved to Angel Grove. Now the Hunter found her."

"The Hunter?" Andros asked.

"That's what we call him," Aria said. "Because he's hunted us all our lives."

"Why didn't he kill your mother?" The words slipped out of Andros' mouth.

Aria looked startled. Andros looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Aria shook her head. "I was wondering that myself. He only wants me and Justin, or his orders are only me and Justin."

"What about Gabriel?" Andros asked. "Is he not important to the Hunter?"

"I think he is," Aria said thoughtfully. "But he was never targeted back wherever we come from."

"You don't know?"

Aria shook her head. "Nope. Not where I came from, not my name, nothing."

Andros exhaled slowly. He was going to be very depressed after this. Aria was watching him.

"Your turn."

"My family is dead," Andros said simply. His face clouded over. "I had a twin sister. Karone. We had a younger brother and a younger sister, who were twins. Jadon and Amara. Karone was kidnapped when we were six. A few weeks later, Dark Specter attacked KO-35 for the first time. My parents were killed by Quantrons. Amara and Jadon-"

Andros swallowed before saying, "Amara and Jadon were inside our house sleeping when the attack came. It was burned."

Aria shuddered visibly. "I don't like fire," she murmured softly to herself.

"I've been searching for Karone ever since," Andros finished, keeping his story short and to the point. Aria understood, and didn't pry for details.

She did ask, "Did you have rangers then?"

"We were still children," Andros said. "It was seven years before he sent anything other than Quantrons, so KO-35 was able to hold them off, but I'm the only surviving ranger."

"Wow," Aria said. "Okay, happy thoughts now."

"What are you reading?" Andros asked. It was the first thing that came into his mind.

"You probably wouldn't like it," Aria warned, handing it to him. "It's fantasy."

"Is it about destiny?" Andros asked. Aria nodded. "Then it's not real."

"I know it didn't happen," Aria said. "But it could have."

"You believe in destiny?" He looked at Aria skeptically.

She nodded firmly. "Everything happens for a reason, Andros."

"Prove it," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Aria shook her head. "Destiny will come to us. It's not about proving anything. It's about every little thing being a part of something bigger."

"Okay," Andros challenged. "Let's say this conversation is a little thing. What's the big thing?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "I just said it wasn't about proving anything."

"Maybe I really want to know."

"Do you?"

He shrugged. "Start talking and I'll find out."

Aria shrugged. "Okay. Umm . . . maybe one of us is supposed to realize something. Or maybe I'm supposed to tell you to do something. Maybe you were supposed to make me feel better so I'm not stressed out during out next fight and die. I don't know. It won't make sense until you're looking at the big picture."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know," Aria said. "But you'll know when everything falls into place. It will just feel right."

"I don't understand," Andros said shaking his head. "Is this a girl thing?"

Aria whacked his hard in the face with her pillow. "You're the first ranger I've ever met not to believe in fate."

"Fate plays too many tricks," Andros said.

Aria nodded. "On Earth, we say twists of fate."

"My brother and sisters were supposed to have been rangers," Andros said suddenly. "I haven't put much faith in fate since then."

"What colors?" Aria asked. "If it's not personal or anything."

"Jadon was blue, Karone was yellow, and Amara was pink," Andros said. "Garret, the son of my mother's best friend, was black."

Aria nodded. "I'm guessing you don't believe in happy endings, either?"

Andros shook his head. "I've seen a lot of endings. None of them were happy."

"They do exist," Aria told him firmly. "The end of the war will come, someday, and when it does, we will fight, and we will win. We can never give up."

Andros smirked. "That sounds like something Ashley would say."

Aria raised an eyebrow at him. "So you pay attention to what Ashley says?"

There was laughter in her tone that Andros couldn't place. "What?"

Aria snorted. "You wouldn't get it."

"Is _this_ a girl thing?"

Aria nodded. "This is."

"Is Ashley trying to confuse me, then?" Andros asked.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, fighting hard not to smile.

"Whenever she's around me, I can't think," Andros confessed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Okay, dude," Aria said, laughing, "Do you know what a crush is?"

Andros shook his head, figuring she didn't expect him to know Earth customs. "Is this a girl thing?"

"Say that one more time, and I'll have to hit you," Aria said, but she was grinning.

"Tell me what a crush is," Andros said. "You're confusing me."

"Ooh, this is going to be fun." Aria laughed, then turned slightly more serious. "Do people on KO-35 get married?"

"Yes," Andros said, wondering where this was going.

"Before they get married, do they fall in love?"

"Normally," Andros said, and Aria laughed appreciatively.

"Okay, well having a crush on someone is when you like them a lot and you think that you might love them the way that you love the person that you'd marry."

"You think I have a crush on Ashley?" Andros asked. "I don't."

"If you deny it, it's true," Aria informed him. "Every time."

"But-"

"Answer me honestly," Aria said seriously. "I swear, I'll never tell anyone. Do you like Ashley?"

"I don't know," Andros admitted after a long pause. "She's always so nice to me. She keeps saying that I can talk to her."

"Have you ever talked to her?"

Andros shook his head. "I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?"

Andros shrugged. "I was afraid of what she would think."

"Look, dude," Aria said. "You can always talk to me, but I think you'd be better off talking to Ash. She's really sweet and she understands everything. And, you like her, whether you'll admit it or not."

"Are you sure she'll talk to me?" Andros asked hesitantly. "I didn't respond too well before."

"You could start by apologizing," Aria suggested. "Then tell her you changed your mind about talking. I'm telling you, she'll listen."

"Deca, what time is it?" Andros asked.

"It is five fifty-eight p.m. in Angel Grove," Deca replied.

"Where's Ashley?" Aria asked, sensing that Andros was too shy to do it.

"Ashley is currently in Angel Grove Park," Deca answered immediately.

"Thanks, Deca," Aria said. She glanced at Andros. "Go talk to her. Cry if you want to."

"I don't cry," Andros protested.

Aria smirked. "Is this a guy thing?"

"Deca, teleport me to Ashley's coordinates," Andros said, wisely deciding not to take Aria's bait. She smiled sweetly at him as he vanished from her sight.

**Angel Grove Park**

Ashley was sitting at a picnic table, enjoying the cool summer breeze and loathing her English homework. She was just about to throw _Hamlet_ across the park in frustration when she saw Andros appear. She sighed. At least she had a distraction.

"Ash?" he said hesitantly.

Ashley looked at him in surprise. He'd never called her Ash before. She didn't think he'd even called her Ashley.

"Hey, Andros," she said, smiling. "You okay?"

"Um, I was wondering . . . can I still talk to you?" he muttered, unable to look her in the eye.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can," she said. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Andros nodded, still looking down. Ashley stood up and hurriedly shoved several books into her backpack. She slung her backpack over one shoulder, and took Andros by the arm.

"Come on," she said, slipping her arm through his. He tensed for a moment, and then relaxed, letting her lead him.

Andros said nothing at all for several minutes, content to walk so closely with her. Finally, when he trusted himself enough to talk, he sat down in the grass, motioning for Ashley to join him. She lay down on her stomach next to him, raising herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows, watching him expectantly.

Andros took a deep breath and began. "I have a sister named Karone . . ."

**One long story later**

". . . and then I met you guys, and you know the rest."

"Wow," Ashley sighed, sqeezing his hand gently. He jumped slightly; he hadn't realized that she was holding his hand. "Are you all right?"

Andros shook his head. "I still miss them. Every day."

Ashley sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "Do you want me to keep this secret?"

Andros nodded. "Don't tell Justin or Gabriel."

"What about Aria?" Ashley said. "Does she know?"

"Some of it," Andros said. "I told her if she'd tell me about her family, I'd tell her about mine. I didn't tell her about Zhane."

"You got Aria to talk about her family?" Ashley said increduously. "I don't even know anything about her family, and I've known her for years."

"Why would she tell me?" Andros wondered. "She barely knows me."

Ashley shrugged. "She trusts you then. Oh, and you should always trust her. She's crazy and downright suicidal, but that girl is never wrong. Always do what Aria says."

Andros grinned ruefully. "I know. I just talked to her. She told me a few things about myself that I didn't even know."

"She does that," Ashley said. "Justin hates it."

Andros hesitated. "Why is Justin so-"

"-so Justin?" Ashley asked, and Andros nodded.

"He thinks it's his sworn duty to protect Aria," Ashley said slowly. "And he hates that she resents him for it."

"Are they twins?" Andros asked.

Ashley hesitated.

"I think so," she said. "But I don't know for sure."

"Aria told me you were easy to talk to," Andros confessed shyly. "She was right."

"Like I told you," Ashley said, making a mental note to thank her friend. "But I'm glad you listened."

"Me too," Andros admitted. He looked down and added, "And I'm sorry about how I acted before."

Ashley waited until he looked up at her. "Andros, it's fine. I understand."

Andros nodded and for several minutes, his hazel eyes bored into her brown ones. If he hadn't been scared of upsetting her, Andros would have reached over and hugged her. Instead, he helped her to her feet, and said, a little uneasily, "We should go back."

Ashley nodded. Instinctively, she reached out and hugged him. Andros stiffened for a fraction of a second before returning her embrace.

"Thanks, Ash," he whispered into her hair.

Ashley made no audible reply, but tightened her arms around him.

They let go of each other only reluctantly, and teleported back to the Megaship hand in hand. Neither mentioned it, but both were very aware of it.

As Andros walked back to his room, Aria's words haunted his mind.

_You'll know when everything falls into place. It will just feel right._

"Damn it," he muttered. "Stupid fate."

A/N: Hope you're following it okay. If you're not, tell me, and I'll put in some more explanations. Otherwise, hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Seeing Silver

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Hmm . . . I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait. Am I evil, or am I evil? _

_**Jenny:** Andros liking Ashley? I don't know what you're talking about. . . Wow, sarcasm is really hard to write. Yeah, he likes her. How could I not let them get together? They're soulmates. _

_**Juzblue: **Hey, thanks. _

Chapter 4: Seeing Silver

The red alert sirens began flashing halfway through breakfast the next morning. Andros, who had been about to try pancakes at Ashley and Aria's urging, was delighted by the diversion, if not by the monster. He was by far not the only one.

"Ugh," Aria groaned. "It's too early for this."

"Let's go," Andros said, heading for the jump tubes. The others followed silently and sluggishly.

"Ready? Let's rocket!"

Five streaks of light made their way down to Earth.

"Didn't we kill you already?" Gabriel asked the creature that faced them. "I could've sworn we did."

Darkonda laughed. "I am one those favored by Dark Specter. I am invincible!"

Just then, a flaming shower of lava rained down on him, and Darkonda was vaporized.

"What the hell?" Justin burst out laughing.

"Maybe Dark Specter doesn't like his favored having egos," Aria suggested. "Oh, well, let's go home."

"Not so fast," came another voice, one they were more familiar with.

Ecliptor was another of those favored by Dark Specter, but he had the brains not to brag about it. Behind him stood a small army of Quantrons.

"Oh, goody," Justin heard Aria mutter. "The bestest puncing bags in the world."

"Ready, guys?" Andros asked, glancing at Aria and Ashley on either side of him.

Four helmeted heads nodded in response, and the two sides met.

Gabriel and Justin fought well together. Gabriel's Lunar Lance was good for long-range hits, while Justin's Astro Ax was perfect for the up-close-and-personal style attacks, like Justin himself. Together, the brothers cut down a good portion of the Quantrons.

Andros and Ashley fought back-to-back. Ashley's Star Slinger left her open for attacks from behind, so Andros was always by her side. He tackled several just in time to stop them from injuring her.

"Look out!" Aria shouted.

Andros turned just in time to see Ashley catch a Quantron full in the face with her foot. Its blade had been inched away from his head.

"Thanks," he muttered, embarrassed he had left himself so open to an attack.

Ashley nodded to him. "Call it even?"

"Sure," he grunted, nearly missing a block.

Aria fought with whomever she wanted, although she normally opted to fight alone, but close enough to someone that if either one of them was in trouble, help was never far away. Not that Aria ever needed help, Andros thought wryly. She'd saved him more times than he'd care to admit, especially since Ashley had saved him several times more.

A Quantron managed to plant a foot hard into Ashley's stomach, and she stumbled, unable to breathe. Andros caught her, realizing that he had a bit of a problem. Ashley wasn't hurt, she just needed to catch her breath, but he was going to have a hard time sheilding her while she did so.

Especially with a Quantron coming at him from each side, and head-on.

Dropping Ashley as gently as he could to the ground, Andros lunged at the Quantron coming directly toward him, hoping the other two would be too slow to realize that he had moved and crash into each other. No such luck.

Andros sighed and hit the ground, sweeping his leg around in a circle, tripping the Quantrons.

"You okay?" he asked Ashley, pulling her to her feet.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Aria, no!" he heard Justin shout, and he and Ashley whirled just in time to see Aria dodge several shots of what could only be described as Ecliptor's personal brand of lightning.

"You'll have to do better than that," Aria taunted, miracuously landing a few shots with her Astroblaster.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Justin and Gabriel could only watch as their sister fought Ecliptor single-handedly; they were surrounded by Quantrons. Andros and Ashley wasted no time sprinting to her side.

"Red ranger!" Ecliptor laughed maliciously. "I see your friends are still alive. Have your skills improved, or do they just not care for you?"

Andros froze. His Spiral Saber was powered up and aimed at Ecliptor, but at his words, Andros was stunned into immobility. Ecliptor took advantage of his opportunity to send several shots his way. Ashley and Aria managed to intercept and deflect several of them, but they missed one and it hit Andros hard, bowling him over, and leaving him wincing in pain. His suit brightened and sparkled before vanishing.

Ecliptor laughed.

"They must not care for you. If anything, your skills have worsened."

Then he vanished in a column of green smoke. Andros glared at the spot where he had been with such bitter hatred that Ashley couldn't stand to look at his face.

"Power down!" she muttered, kneeling by his side.

"Andros?" she asked gently. "Andros, can you get up?"

Andros shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth, but when he tried to stand up, he was forced to lean on her for support.

"Let's go," Aria said.

She was standing several feet back from them. She had demorphed as well, and there was an odd light shining in her hazel-green eyes.

"He got what he came for," she said, raising her left arm to the sky.

Without another word, she vanished in a pink streak. Justin and Gabriel followed, still morphed.

"Come on," Ashley said softly, raising her arm to the sky as well. They teleported back to the Megaship together, but as soon as they materialized, Andros limped away, heading for the engine room.

She stared after him sadly.

Gabriel sighed and fingered his black shirt absently. All his life, he had bonded to the color green, yet in the last few weeks, black had seemed to be his color of choice.

He couldn't decide what he was going to tell his mother if- when she finally woke up. She'd known that her children were Power Rangers. It was going to happen sooner or later. You can't escape your destiny, she'd always said. And her children were destined to be Power Rangers.

How she knew, he didn't know, but she had cried with relief the day that the first rangers arrived, almost as if it had been expected. It was the only time Gabriel had ever seen his mother cry, and they'd had their share of bad luck.

They hadn't even been of age that day when the first rangers appeared, but yet his mother had seemed to know that one day they'd be those heroes.

Gabriel sighed. There was something he should be doing, something he should have been doing since he'd seen his mother in a hospital bed two months ago.

"Deca, is it within your capabilities to scan for particular people who are not rangers?" he asked.

"Of course," Deca replied immediately.

Gabriel thought she sounded troubled, but he couldn't understand why.

"The person I'm searching for . . ." Gabriel hesitated. "I don't know who it is."

"I need some information to begin the search," Deca said. "I am not all-seeing."

This sounded like a concession, and Gabriel had to smile.

"It's okay, Deca," he said. "When I find something, I'll let you know."

Aria wandered through the Megaship, unable to shake the feeling that had haunted her since their last battle. Something in Ecliptor's words to Andros had stirred something in her subconcious mind, and it was crying to be let out.

She strolled into the enginge room and climbed up one of the access ladders, hiding herself in a corner. It was a good place to think. She leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes, trying to remember.

Everything had seemed so familiar. The instant she had morphed, everything had come naturally to her. The feeling scared her. With the Turbo powers, at least she'd had to think a little. Not so with the Astromorphers. Ecliptor, Darkconda, Astronema, she felt like she should know them, or at least recognize them.

She opened her eyes, irritated. It didn't help that every damn time she closed her eyes she saw silver. It wasn't a problem with her eyes, she knew. On Earth, she had perfect vision. It was only on the Megaship . . . Silver.

She frowned, and cocked her head to the side, ready to bang her head on the ground out of frustration. Silver. She saw silver. Red and silver blurs, darting around a green blur. . .

Why couldn't she remember?

Groaning, she reached for her communicator.

"Hey, Ash," she said. "You there?"

"Yeah."

Ashley sounded depressed, but Aria wasn't in the mood to notice.

"Did I ever say anything to you about silver?"

"Huh?" Ashley said. "What are you talking about?"

Aria sighed. "I keep seeing flashes of red and silver. I'm trying to figure out what the hell it is. Thanks anyway."

She paused, the flipped open her communicator again.

"Hey, Jus," she said, using Justin's hated nickname. It guaranteed her that he would tell her exactly the opposite of what the truth was. "Did I ever say anything strange about silver?"

"No," Justin replied after a pause. "You say a lot of strange things, but none of them had anything to do with any kind of silver."

Aria grinned. It worked every time. "Okay, Justin, what did I say?"

"Dammit," Justin said, half-heartedly at best. "All right, I'll tell you. I wouldn't remember this except you woke up in the middle of the night screaming 'Silver is dead,' and started looking for knives."

"Wait," Aria said suddenly, the memories flooding back to her. "I remember now."

She closed her communicator and shivered as she remembered.

It had all been a dream she'd had almost two years ago, about a year before she'd first recieved her powers. There had only been two rangers, one red, and one silver. The red ranger had taken a hard hit and fallen, and the silver ranger had taken the death blow for him.

Her mother had convinced her that it had all been a nightmare, but Aria knew now that it wasn't. She hadn't seen the red ranger's suit because she had been seeing through his eyes, but she had seen the silver ranger's suit. It had only been two colors, but the similarities were there.

"Deca, where is the silver ranger?" Aria asked. "Did he die two years ago?"

"How do you know of the silver ranger?"

Deca sounded shocked.

"You're not answering me," Aria said. "What happened that day?"

"No," Deca said reluctantly. "He did not die. He has been in cryogenic sleep for the past two years."

"Where is he?" Aria demanded. "Where is-" she thought hard to remember the name.

"Where is Zhane?"

"He is in a healing chamber."

Aria accepted this answer, knowing that Deca would keep evading her questions.

Five feet away, the silver ranger slept.


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **I'm not saying anything yet. I'll probably make you wait until the almost the last chapter to find out for sure. But the point of the story will be very obvious way before that._

_**the-power-of-love: **It's okay if you don't understand where it's going yet. I don't think very many people do. There is a point to it, I promise, and I'll drop some big hints. _

Chapter 6: First Kiss

"Hey, Andros," Ashley said brightly, walking onto the bridge in her pajamas. She took a seat next to him, and started looking at star charts. "It's almost midnight. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Andros said.

For once it was the truth, not a one-word answer used to disguise his feelings. Andros was just sitting in his seat, staring off blankly into space, when Ashley had arrived. He glanced sideways at her when he thought she wasn't looking, unable to keep himself from staring at her. Ashley's smile never seemed to disappear for long, and her eyes always seemed to be shining.

Andros looked away quickly when Ashley turned towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Andros said. He groaned silently. Now he was back to hiding his feelings. At that moment, he would have given anything for the courage to tell Ashley how beautiful she was.

He pretended to be busy checking the strength of the shields, but he was aware that Ashley was staring at him. He felt his face grow warm. Had he been that obvious?

"What?" he said, swiveling around in his chair.

"Nothing," Ashley muttered quickly.

"Oh."

They sat uncomfortably for several minutes, with a loud, heavy silence hanging over their heads. Andros stared at his hands, trying hard not to look at Ashley. They both jumped up, relieved, when Aria entered the room unsuspectingly.

"Hey, Ash," she said. "Oh, you're here too, Andros. Actually, I can't remember what I came in here for. I'll come back later."

"I'm going to bed," Ashley said, suddenly aware of how thin her pajamas were. "Good night."

Aria's lips quirked up in a smile when she realized that Andros followed Ashley with his eyes until she was out of sight.

"Aww, you two are so cute," she teased, taking the seat that Ashley had vacated. "Ask her out already."

"What does that mean?"

"Didn't I explain this to you already?" Aria feigned exasperation that Andros took seriously.

"Not this," he said. "Is this like a crush?"

Aria wrinkled her nose as she contemplated her possible courses of action. She could explain clearly what she meant, or she could vaguely hint at an answer and let him screw up. She sighed. If he screwed up, he'd end up hurting Ashley.

"All right," she said. "Are you admitting that you have a huge crush on Ashley?"

Andros blushed slightly and looked anywhere but at Aria.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aria paused and grinned. "Well, okay. If you like someone, and they like you back, then you go out."

"Go out where?" Andros was getting lost.

"It means that you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Aria said. "You hold hands and kiss and stuff."

"How do I ask her out?" Andros asked. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Aria looked away quickly, but not fast enough. Andros had seen the smile that she was working hard to suppress.

"Ashley likes me?" he said, both shocked and relieved. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, first," Aria said. "I didn't say anything, and I didn't tell you anything. But . . . yeah."

"So do I just ask her if she wants to go out with me?"

"More or less," Aria said. "Oh, her birthday's tomorrow. She's turning seventeen.You should get her something."

"What's a birthday?"

"On Earth, we celebrate the day we were born," Aria said. "If it's your birthday, then everyone has to give you a present."

"What should I get her?"

"Get her something that you think she'd like," Aria said. "Surprise her."

"Okay," Andros said uncertainly. "I - thanks."

Aria shrugged. "Whatever, dude. Just don't screw up."

Andros wandered away, wondering what Ashley would like.

As soon as Andros had walked away, Ashley appeared again.

"Aria, should I ask out Andros?"

Aria rolled her eyes.

Andros spent several hours searching through various items that he had collected travelling through space, looking for something to give Ashley. Nothing he'd come across so far had come even remotely close.

Andros sighed in frustration. He just didn't own anything that he could see himself giving to Ashley. He dragged another box toward him, determind not to go to bed until he had something.

He paused and lifted a small gold-colored box. He removed the lid and broke into a wide grin. This would be perfect. His smile faded slightly as he imagined himself handing it to her, and then asking her out.

He sighed, trying to calm his nerves. He finally convinced himself that she wasn't going to reject him, but he couldn't convince himself that she would say yes.

"Deca, what time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"It is six-thirty a.m. in Angel Grove," Deca replied, sounding amused. "You have been awake all night."

"Is Ashley awake?" he asked.

Deca sounded even more amused as she answered, "Yes. She is on the Simudeck."

Andros took a deep breath and headed out the door, rehearsing what he would say to her under his breath on the way to the Simudeck.

Ashley stepped off the Simudeck just as he reached it, and the sight of her drove everything else from Andros' mind.

"Morning, Andros," Ashley said, still panting slightly. "Are you going to practice?"

Andros shook his head.

"I was looking for you," he managed to say without stammering.

Ashley looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Happy birthday," Andros said shyly, handing her the box.

"Ooh, thank you," Ashley exclaimed, taking the box from him eagerly. "It was so sweet of you to get me something."

She opened the box carefully. Her eyes lit up with delight as she lifted the necklace gently out of the box. It looked like a golden arrowhead, in a sleek, feminine design, and had a yellow gemstone set in the center.

"It's beautiful," she said, staring at it.

"You're beautiful," Andros said before he realized it.

Ashley blushed, and Andros looked down uncomfortably.

"You're so sweet," Ashley said.

She threw her arms around him, and Andros returned her hug hesitantly. Ashley hesitated.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked, holding up the necklace.

Andros took it from her, and Ashley turned around, letting him slip it around her neck. He fastened the clasp, and it settled gently around her neck.

"Thanks," Ashley said, turning around.

For several minutes, neither of them moved. Ashley let herself get lost in his eyes, and before she realized what she was doing, she had kissed him.

Andros stiffend, and she pulled back hastily.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't meant to do that."

"You didn't mean it?"

Andros was watching her with a curiously unreadable expression.

"No, I just meant that I- I mean-"

Ashley's attempt at an explanation was cut off as Andros tentatively leaned forward and brushed his lips gently over hers.

"Don't be sorry," he said.

"Andros-" Ashley began, but stopped abruptly, staring over his shoulder. He turned and groaned.

Leaning casually against the wall were Aria, Justin, and Gabriel. Justin was wearing his usual sullen expression, but there was an odd look in his eyes. Gabriel was doing his best to keep a straight face. Aria was grinning at them.

"How long have you been there?" Ashley demanded, finding her voice before Andros did.

"Long enough," Gabriel answered, giving up and breaking into a wide grin.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday," Aria said. "But it looks like Andros was in the middle of that."

"It's not what you think," Andros said, stepping away from Ashley.

"So you two weren't just making out in the middle of the hall?" Aria said. "' Cause it looked like it."

"Oh," Ashley said. "So it is what you think."

"We'll go now," Aria said. "You two have fun."

Ashley shifted uncomfortable as the other rangers disappeared.

"Ash?" Andros said softly.

She looked at him.

"Are you my girlfriend now?"

Ashley hesitated.

"Do you want me to be?"

Andros nodded shyly. Ashley smiled happily.

"Then I guess I am."

Andros kissed her again, gently, unsure of what to do next. Finally, he asked, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'm starving," Ashley admitted. "But I'm not sure we want to go eat with the others."

"Of course we don't." Andros said. "Let's go down to Angel Grove."

Ashley nodded. "That sounds good."

Andros reached out and took her hand, pulling her close as they walked down the hall. For the first time in years, he realized that he was happy.


	6. Masked

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **So glad you liked it. You can think whatever you want, and we'll see if you're right. (I'm probably only convincing you more by saying that, aren't I?) _: )

_**Jenny:** Keeping you in suspense is more fun, but I'll tell you this much: Andros' destiny was planned out for him on KO-35. He was going to be the red ranger and save the universe. His family was supposed to be fighting with him, but they aren't there because if they were, then Andros would never have met Ashley, and they're soulmates, so they have to meet. (And I can't write a story about them without letting them get together.) Also, some people were meant to do certain things, and no matter how much someone tries, you can't stop fate. (This is kind of a clue, but not an obvious one.) _

Chapter 6: Masked

**The Megaship- Andros' room**

Ashley carefully leaned her head against Andros' shoulder, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He tensed for a moment, then surprised her by relaxing, and resting his head on hers. She smiled, and pulled his blanket up to her shoulders, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" Andros asked softly. "I could get you another blanket, if you want."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Ashley said, knowing that he couldn't see her smile. "But I'll be cold if you get up."

Andros wrapped one arm around her shoulder, hugging her gently. It had been almost a month since her birthday, and he still couldn't believe that Ashley was his girlfriend.

The movie ended, and Andros jumped slightly. He didn't even remember what they'd been watching. He had a feeling that Ashley didn't either.

Ashley sat up and stretched, and Andros felt a slight chill as the residual heat from her body left his. When Ashley relaxed against him again, Andros pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Andros asked several minutes later. He was starting to feel drowsy.

Ashley shook her head. "I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I," Andros admitted, gently lifting her face and brushing his lips over hers.

Ashley smiled and returned the kiss, a little more intensely than Andros had kissed her. Ever since their first kiss, Ashley had gathered that Andros was too shy to tell her, but it was always up to her how far they would go.

Andros lay back, settling himself against his pillow, and Ashley lay down next to him, hoping he would talk to her. She loved hearing the sound of his voice, and whenever he opened up do her, she could see the people and the places clearly in her head, like she was reading his mind.

Andros was silent for several minutes, and Ashley was content to lie there with him, wondering what he was thinking. She knew he'd tell her when he was ready, but with Andros, it was hard to tell when that would be.

"Ash?" Andros asked softly, almost sadly.

Ashley leaned her head back to look up at him, not saying anything, afraid that she'd scare him.

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

Ashley shook her head. "Who were you thinking about?"

"No one," Andros said. "Everyone."

Ashley slipped her arm under his neck, pulling him into a loose hug, and took his hand with her free hand. Something in her touch comforted him, and he turned to look at her.

"Everything happened at this time of year," Andros whispered. "It was almost thirteen years ago that Dark Specter first attacked. It was two years ago tomorrow that Zhane-"

Andros broke off, and Ashley heard him choking up. His grip on her hand was almost painful. Several minutes later, when Andros could speak normally, he asked, "Did I tell you about Zhane?"

"You told me that he almost died on KO-35," Ashley said after a moment. From what he hadn't said, Ashley had formed an idea about what had happened, but she hadn't wanted to force him to remember.

"I was being stupid," Andros muttered. "I was being stupid, and I got myself into something that I couldn't handle. I took a hard hit, but the one that Zhane took for me was harder. He's . . . he's in cryogenic sleep."

"He's on the Megaship, isn't he?" Ashley said softly.

"How-"

"I don't know," Ashley admitted. "It just makes sense."

"He's here."

Andros felt guilty for not telling her sooner, but he didn't understand why. Ashley seemed to, though, for which he was grateful.

"You weren't obligated to tell us," Ashley said, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay."

Andros hesitated. "Would you like to see him?"

"Are you okay showing me?"

Andros nodded. "I don't think he'd mind."

Ashley's arm was still around his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

**The Megaship-the engine room**

Aria was sitting medatatively on the higher level of the engine room, her legs dangling over the edge of the access ladder. She didn't know why, but something drew her to this room.

Approaching footsteps snapped her out of her daze, and she pulled her legs up and slipped into the shadows. She wasn't exactly hiding, she just had a feeling something was happening that she shouldn't interrupt.

Andros and Ashley walked in slowly, hand in hand, and Aria smiled. Andros had become almost a different person in the last month. He and Ashley were perfect for each other.

Her eyes widened as Andros flipped open a small panel discreetly concealed in the wall. A door slid open, revealing a small hidden chamber. Ashley followed Andros into the room, and Aria heard the distinctive beep of a heart monitor

"Deca!" Aria said softly, looking reprovingly at the computer. "You didn't tell me that I was sitting ten feet away from the healing chamber!"

"You didn't ask," Deca replied, sounding worried.

"Don't worry," Aria sighed. "I won't tell Andros you told me."

"I told you nothing," Deca insisted.

"I'll do it myself," Aria continued. She slid down the ladder smoothly and silently, approaching the room without making a sound.

Andros had a hand placed on top of the tube, melting the thin layer of ice that had formed over the Silver Ranger's face. Ashley was standing by him, one arm draped around his shoulder.

She was his moral support, Aria understood; the only person that Andros trusted completely . . . except for the Silver Ranger himself. Aria started to feel guilty about intruding on them, but the desire to know how she knew overcame the guilt.

She knocked softly on the door, and Andros and Ashley jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Andros demanded, shifting so that she couldn't see Zhane's face. Ashley mimicked his action subconsciously.

"I know who he is," Aria said softly, not entering. "I've known ever since it happened two years ago."

"How could you possibly- "

"I saw it," Aria said.

"How?"

There was a brief spark of something in Andros' eyes, and for a fraction of a second, Aria saw it again. The war, the devastation, everything. In return, Andros saw uncertainty flash across Aria's face, before her confidence returned.

Ashley had been watching them, and at that moment, she truly understood them for the first time. Andros had lost everyone and everything that he'd ever cared about, and he'd shut himself off from the universe. Not out of fear of losing them again, but he had sentenced himself to be alone. Aria, below her usually cheerful and funny exterior, was just as lost and lonely as Andros, and the mask she had fashioned for herself was her only way to survive.

Their similarities struck her in an odd way, and she felt like she was missing something important, but before she could pinpoint it, Andros spoke again.

"How do you know, Aria?"

Aria hesitated, and for a moment she looked doubtful again. Then she smiled dryly and looked Andros in the eye.

"I know you don't believe in destiny or happy endings," she said, "But how do you feel about dreams?"


	7. Tricks of the Mind

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**smallvilefanfreak7:** Thanks. I always thought that Ashley was the sweetest person ever, and Andros was so sweet when he wanted to be._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Yeah, you're doing the same thing, but it keeps me reading. This chapter gives a lot away. _

_**Jenny:** Umm . . . do both. Glad you like it._

Chapter 7: Tricks of the Mind

**The Megaship - the secret healing chamber**

"Dreams?" Andros fixed Aria with a skeptical look, but there was a need to believe her in his eyes. "You saw Zhane . . . I mean, you saw this happen in a dream?"

Aria nodded silently. Andros sighed.

"I need to talk to you," he said, his hazel eyes meeting hers, which were only a shade darker.

He walked into the engine room, and after a moment, Aria followed. Andros was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Are you telepathic?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," Aria said, almost defensively. "I am."

"Everyone on KO-35 was a telepath," Andros said quickly, before he aggravated her temper. "It's much rarer on Earth."

"So you were normal?" Aria asked bitterly.

Andros glanced at her. "Who did you tell?"

"Justin," she muttered. "Hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" he repeated.

Aria sighed. "It means-"

"I know what it means," Andros interrupted impatiently. "But why-"

"Because he told me to never tell anyone, and to hide it with the deep, dark secrets," Aria burst out angrily. "And then he starts reading peoples minds for the cheap things."

"Justin's telepathic?"

Andros stared at her in shock.

Aria nodded. "As long as you don't ask him."

"Gabriel too?"

"Gabriel's more discreet than Justin," Aria said, calming down, and sitting down thoughfully. "But I'd say yes."

Ashley tried to slip out of the room unnoticed, but Andros acted on a hunch.

_"Ashley."_

Ashley glanced at him. "Did you say something?"

"Well, this is interesting," Aria remarked.

"Deca, tell Justin and Gabriel to meet us on the bridge," Andros ordered. "Immediately."

Aria stalked silently out of the room, leaving Andros and Ashley to follow him.

**The Megaship-the bridge**

Justin and Gabriel had arrived before them, and were sitting in their seats, Justin looking sullen, and Gabriel looking worried.

"What'd I do this time?" Justin demanded. "I have things to do."

"This is more important," Aria snapped. "Stay."

She slipped into her seat, and crossed her arms, looking at Andros.

"Well, you can start talking now," she said.

"Right," he said uneasily, not knowing what he was trying to say. "I've been talking to Ashley and Aria and-"

"-And he's figured out that the whole team is telepathic," Aria finished for him, not having to wait for Justin's reaction.

"You told him?" he cried, outraged. "What's wrong with you Aria?"

"I will not lie to my friends any longer, Justin," Aria said icily. "And don't you dare tell me how much I've endangered you. You'll read someone's mind for the answer to a test. You can't get much cheaper than that."

"Do you know how much you've endangered yourself?" Justin's face was turning an interesting color of red. "Why would you do that?"

"I've already explained."

"That's why you did it?" Justin cried. "You're too damn loyal, Aria, and to the wrong people."

"I think I can tell who the wrong people are."

Justin and Aria were getting dangerously close to coming to blows, and at Aria's last comment, Andros reached out and yanked her several feet backwards.

"Calm down," he ordered. "Both of you."

Aria ignored him and continued raging. "You've convinced everyone that you're honest, that you never lie. Justin, you've been lying to yourself. We're different, and we always have been. Accept it."

"Enough!" Andros snapped. "Sit."

Aria obeyed, still glaring daggers at her twin. Justin sat down only after Gabriel pushed him.

"What's done is done," Gabriel said sharply. "Now we can only trust each other."

"Again with the trusting people," Justin muttered. "You'll trust anyone."

"Quiet," Gabriel ordered. "This isn't just about you."

"Thank you," Andros said, when it was quiet again. "I know that telepathy isn't considered normal on Earth, but on KO-35, everyone was a telepath."

"But we're not from there," Justin objected. "That changes things."

"We're rangers," Ashley spoke up. "We were always different."

Aria was looking thoughtful. "Maybe that's why we were chosen."

"So when our mouths are covered with duct tape, we can still yell for help?"

"Shut up, Justin," Aria snapped. "I'm being serious."

She paused, a light dawning in her eyes. "Maybe that's why we're hunted."

"Because we're telepathic?" Justin asked skeptically. "It's strange, but not . . . wait, you told them that too?"

"Yes," Aria said testily. "I did, and if you have a problem with it, I'll fight you later."

"Aria-" Gabriel began, but she cut him off.

"We have to trust each other, remember?"

The black ranger sighed, defeated.

"Why were we chosen, Aria?"

Aria shrugged. "We'll find out."

"Can I talk now?" Andros asked warily.

"Yeah," Aria said. "Sorry."

"I just wanted to know if it was true," Andros said. "And I'm guessing that it is, so if you will accept who you are, then I'll help train you in telepathy and telekinisis."

"Cool," Aria accepted immediately.

Gabriel nodded. "I'll learn."

Justin hesitated. "Fine."

He stood up and left. Gabriel shrugged and followed him, acknowledging the others with a nod. Aria took the opposite direction that Justin took, leaving Andros and Ashley alone on the suddenly silent bridge.

"How do they not kill each other?" Andros wondered aloud.

Ashley shrugged. "It's how they express their love for each other?"

"Really?"

"They've always been like this," Ashley said. "It's gotten more extreme since we've come here."

"You mean since their mother . . . "

Ashley nodded. "They can't be any other way, but they love each other."

Andros sighed. "I'm going to my room."

Ashley took his hand, and he smiled. "Want to watch another movie?"

Ashley nodded. "Something funny, please," she said.

Andros nodded. "Something very funny," he agreed.

They walked to his room, Andros unable to shake the feeling that he was missing something obvious.


	8. Just My Imagination

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** They're dead. :P (Ha, I can say that too. Of course, I don't think that will work on you any better than you saying Andros is dead works on me.)_

_**Jenny: **Yup, Andros talked to Aria so she could convince him to talk to Ashley, and yes, Andros and Ashley are soulmates. Umm . . . the name thing. They're dead._

_**Juzblue:** I'm glad you like Aria. I think she's part me, part who I would want to be, and part a friend of mine. _

_**GreenDayfan1:**Glad you like it. Don't worry, I'll never stop writing._

Chapter 9:

**The Megahip-the secret healing chamber**

He was floating amid a cold sea of ice. He was slowly drowning, and all feeling in his arms and legs had been cut off. No, that wasn't right. He could feel his arms and legs. They just wouldn't move. Because he had no room to move them, he realized slowly.

His eyes flickered open, and instead of the bright sky set against the dark, cold ocean, he saw that he was completey enclosed in a block of ice. Where was he? He was starting to panic now. The last thing he remembered, he'd been fighting side by side with Andros. He'd saved his friend. Then the world went black.

_"Andros?" _

**The Megaship-Andros' room**

_"Zhane?"_

Andros started shaking uncontrollably. The ball that he'd been helping Ashley hold up telekinetically fell.

"Hey," she complained. "What was that -"

She turned and saw his face. "Andros, what's wrong?"

He tried to answer both her and Zhane, but neither his mouth or his mind were working properly.

"Andros?" Ashley said, peering into his eyes worriedly. "Andros?"

_"Andros?" _Zhane called. _"What's going on?"_

_"Cryogenic freeze," _Andros finally managed to answer. _"Hang on, I'll be right there."_

Ashley jumped as Andros snapped out of his daze.

"What's going on?" she asked, following him as he headed for the engine room.

Andros couldn't answer, but he motioned for Ashley to follow him, breaking into a run as he neared the engine room. Once there, he stopped short, seeing that the door to the healing chamber was wide open. When he stepped up to it, he saw that Aria, Justin, and Gabriel were all gathered around the cryogenic tube.

"He's not dead," Justin said helpfully. Andros glared at him, and he shrugged. "Aria's talking to him, so she can't say it."

Andros ignored him, going around to the hatch. It required several passwords to unlock. It had been a precaution to prevent anyone from taking him out too soon, but now Andros wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been around to open it.

The lid flipped open, and Zhane stood up, slowly orientating himself to his surroundings.

For several long seconds, he and Andros faced each other. Andros' guilt was visible to everyone.

"Zhane," he said. "I-"

"Power down," the silver ranger cried. His suit brightened and sparkled before disappearing. "Andros, don't be an idiot."

Andros stared at his friend for a minute before he burst out laughing. Zhane joined in after a moment, and the four others stood back, giving them some space for a reunion.

"I've missed you, man," Andros said, giving his friend a hug.

"I think I've missed a lot more than you have," Zhane said, grinning. He turned toward the others. "Like this part."

Only Zhane could wake from the dead and laugh it off. Andros shook his head.

"Well, we have a team now," he said.

"I got that part," Zhane said. "Who are you?"

"This is Justin, Gabriel, Aria, and Ashley," Andros said, pointing out each one in turn.

"Which of you two is the telepath?" Zhane asked, looking from Aria to Ashley. "Remind me to stay away from you."

Andros grinned at Aria's outraged cry.

"I think you were talking to Aria," he said. "But they're all telepaths."

"Where'd you guys come from?" Zhane asked curiously. "You can't be Karovan."

"We're Terran," Aria said. "Or whatever you call Earth-humans."

"Earth?" Zhane repeated. "Whoa . . . Hey, is it cold in here?"

"Bridge?" Ashley suggested, and they all nodded.

Andros noticed that Aria was very deliberately walking close to Zhane, who despite his earlier comment, seemed to have no problem with it. Zhane was on Andros' left side, and Ashley was on his right side. Unconsciously, he pulled Ashley close to him. Andros felt Zhane's presence in his mind flare up.

_"You finally got a girl?"_ He didn't bother to hide his laughter.

_"She has a name,"_ Andros said, a little defensively.

_"How long you been together?"_

_"About a month," _Andros said.

_"You really like her, then?"_ Zhane asked.

_"Yeah," _Andros said. _"I really do."_

_"If you've got a girlfriend, then I've been gone way too long,"_ Zhane said in a convincing seious voice. _"What do you think about Aria?"_

"Ow!" Zhane exclaimed aloud as Aria stepped hard on the back of his heel.

"Sorry," she said, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing.

_"It's not nice to eavesdrop,"_ Andros told her, amused.

_"It's not nice to talk about us like we're not here,"_ Aria retorted, but she was grinning.

_"And I think you need to find Zhane a girlfriend before I have to hurt him." _

"So . . . you remember the bridge?" Andros said.

_"Say something to Deca," _ he added. _"She doesn't like being ignored."_

_"Aw, she never liked me,"_ Zhane complained, but he turned to her eye, and waved.

"Remember me, Deca?"

"You are unforgettable," the AI replied in a long-suffering voice.

Zhane grinned. "I missed you too, Deca."

He turned serious suddenly. "Andros, how long has it been?"

"Two years," Andros said softly, staring at the ground. "Almost exactly."

"Do you guys want to be alone?" Ashley asked. "We'd understand."

"Come back in an hour or two," Zhane said. "Let this all sink in, and then I'm very interested in hearing how Andros ended up with four Terrans."

**Three hours later**

"Do you want his version or what really happened?"

Andros stuck his tongue out at Aria. She smirked at him, and grinned.

"We'll start with Andros' version," Zhane said, settling back in his chair. "I could use a laugh."

"Well, this is what happened . . . "

**One long story later**

"Okay." Zhane turned to Aria. "What really happened?"

"Well, we were the Turbo Rangers . . . "

**Another long story later**

"Wow," Zhane said. He glanced at Andros.

_"I never thought that you'd give up the morphers that easily."_

Andros shrugged.

_"Do us all a favor and just say it out loud."_

This time, there was a hint of annoyance in Aria's voice.

_"I'm not trying to eavesdrop, but it's like you're projecting your thoughts at me."_

_"Me too,"_ Ashley echoed.

Andros glanced at Justin and Gabriel, who both nodded.

"I never thought you'd give up the morphers that easily," Zhane said out loud.

"I didn''t have much of a choice," Andros said. "I couldn't just abandon them on some lost little planet."

"As I recall, you did," Ashley pointed out.

Andros smiled sweetly at her. "But I came back."

"We didn't know," Ashley shot back.

"Aw, I was just testing you," Andros grinned at her. "You know, to see it you could handle being rangers."

"You think fast," Ashley teased him.

Andros smirked, and caught her by the waist, pulling her into his lap. She relaxed against him immediately, and Zhane stared in surprise at the expression on his best friend's face, one that he had rarely seen back on KO-35. Happiness. It was about time.

"You need a better cover story," Aria remarked.

"Was it that obvious?" Andros asked. "I thought it was good."

Aria's head came up as she laughed, and for the first time, Zhane got a clear look at her brilliant hazel eyes. Unvoluntairily, his eyes flickered to Andros, and then Justin.

"What's your name again?" he asked her. "Aria?"

She nodded.

"Is that your real name?" he asked.

The others stared at him strangely, but he noticed that Aria didn't seem bothered.

"Can't you see it?"

"Medical bay," Andros said firmly.

"All right, all right, I'm going," Zhane said. If they didn't see it, he couldn't convince them otherwise.

_I'm just seeing things,_ he told himself as he walked down the halls. _It's just my imagination. Nothing more. _


	9. The Locket

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny:** Zhane just woke up from cryogenic sleep. He's bound to be a little crazy, and he thinks he's seeing things, and if anyone was going to notice anything, don't you think it would be Andros? I mean, he's not a complete idiot. Actually, yes he is, and oh, you said you read all the reviews. Never mind, then. : P_

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I love Zhane too. I won't say anything else. : P _

_**Juzblue:** I'm not expecting most people to get that last part. Don't worry, everything's happening for a reason. _

_**the-power-of-love: **I always update asap. I just have to write it first. _

Chapter 9: The Locket

"Angel Grove is under attack," Deca announced.

"Tell me something I don't know," Justin grumbled, standing up from the table. "You'd think that even evil needs down time."

"Of course they do," Aria said. "But apparently, it's not breakfast time."

Zhane looked at Andros. His friend was seemingly having no problem with two members of his team having a casual conversation while monsters wreaked havoc in Angel Grove. He was listening, amused, and when Aria paused, he took the opportunity to break in and cry, "Let's rocket!"

_"Your people skills have improved," _ he remarked as they teleported down.

Andros shrugged. _"People change."_

_"Sometimes people change other people,"_ Aria told Zhane quietly after Andros broke the connection. He looked to where Andros and Ashley were fighting Quantrons back to back, and nodded.

_"How bad was he?" _Zhane asked. He and Aria had fallen into a pattern of fighting side by side. It looked odd to see Aria staying in one place, but it made Justin breathe a little easier.

_"He made Justin look friendly,"_ Aria said.

_"I can _hear_ you,"_ her twin said, turning his helmeted head towards her for an instant.

_"Anger is motivation, bro,"_ Aria replied, turning, and easily catching a Quantron before the blade came down on the back of Zhane's head.

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem,"_ Aria shrugged, turning back to the fight.

There was something about Aria that Zhane found unsettling, and he supposed that's why he chose to fight close to her, in hopes of figuring out what it was. _Maybe not the only reason_, he thought wryly, glancing over to where Andros and Ashley were an inseperable team. _But definately part of it._

Aria always seemed at ease, even in the middle of battle, as she was now. And there was a tone in her mental voice that struck hard with him. Aria had always known that she was a telepath, as far as he could tell, but she'd never used it. But the strength of her voice suggested that she'd practiced it for years. Andros had a strong mental voice, but while he could project it over great distances, it never carried the clarity that Aria's could.

His thoughts distracted him, and he missed an easy block. Rearing backwards, he avoided being hit, but he fell hard onto his back. Soft, spiteful laughter reached his ears, and he glanced up. Astronema. It had been two years since he'd last laid eyes on the villianess, and her hairstyle had changed countless times since then, but he knew it was her.

"Welcome back, Silver Ranger," she taunted, engaging him in a one-on-one battle. "I'll have to kill you more thouroughly this time."

"It was Ecliptor," Zhane reminded her, his Super Silverizer clashing against her staff. "Not you."

"Then I'll have to kill you more thoroughly than Ecliptor did," Astronema retorted. Her blue eyes flashed with anger as Zhane's blade came sweeping close to her neck. She leaped back to avoid being hit, and her locket was torn from her neck.

"No," Astronema cried, and Zhane was surprised at her tone. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Aria had caught the locket, and now held it in her hand. The battle stalled as all rangers and Quantrons turned to watch the more passive struggle between Aria and Astronema.

"Give it back," Astronema ordered.

Aria did nothing, but simply stood there, staring at the locket, letting it dangle from its broken silver chain.

"Give it back!" Astronema cried, and to Zhane, she seemed close to tears.

"This is yours?" Aria said. There was a stunned note to her voice that Zhane did not miss.

"Of course it is," Astronema snapped. "Give it back to me!"

Aria continued staring at it for a moment.

"Here," she said suddenly, tossing it back to Astronema. "Is that you and your brother?"

"No," Astonema lied. She vanished in a sparkle of purple light, taking the Quantrons with her.

The rangers teleported back to the Megaship in silence, each wondering what exactly had just happened.

Aria turned to Andros. Her eyes were dark and sad.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

_A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but it leads up to the rest of the story. Do you think Ravenna is a good name for a bounty hunter? _


	10. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny: **The first time that Aria talked to Andros, he told her about Karone, and Aria convinced him to tell Ashley. As for Ravenna . . . Zhane needs a friend. But that's in the next chapter. This one is Andros/Ashley stuff._

_**Juzblue: **It's okay if you don't get it. I won't make it obvious until the end of the story. Ravenna shows up in the next chapter, and she's not one of the good guys, exactly, but she is most definately not one of the bad guys either._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Don't I always update soon: P _

_**GreenDayfan1:** Glad you like it. (Sorry I haven't answered any of your IM's. My computer kept freezing. It should work now, though.)_

Chapter 10: Don't Leave Me

Andros was lying on his bunk, staring up into the dark. He was shaking uncontrollably, but no tears fell. He was trying to think, but the only word in his head was 'no.' _No no no no no no no no,_ he thought desperately.

Astronema wasn't Karone. Astronema wasn't his sister. His enemy wasn't his sister. He wasn't fighting against his twin sister. If she was, he would have recognized her. He would know his sister. The same thoughts passed through his mind over and over as the hours ticked by slowly.

_"Andros?"_

Ashley's voice brought him back for a moment, but he couldn't think enough to reply.

_"Andros, can I come in?"_

Ashley was speaking to him slowly, and very gently. Gradually, her words penetrated through his daze.

_"Yes," _Andros said dully.

His door slid open immediately, and the light blinded him temporarily, but he didn't blink. Ashley sat down on the edge of his bed, taking his hand gently. His grip tightened painfully, and Ashley lay down next to him, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. Andros held on to her desperately, as if she was the only thing keeping him alive, and at that moment, it felt like she was.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked. It felt like years.

"It's eight at night," Ashley said. "You've been in here all day."

Andros nodded. If he could just stay in here forever, maybe it would all go away.

"Can you talk?" Ashley asked him gently.

"No," Andros whispered, his throat contracting painfully. He swallowed, but he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and they started leaking slowly out of the corners of his eyes.

"It's okay," Ashley murmured, holding him tight. "You can cry."

Andros buried his head in her shoulder and started sobbing. Ashley didn't say anything, she only held him close, gently rubbing his back. When Andros pulled his head back, his face was washed with tears, and he felt hot all over.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," Ashley said softly. "It's okay to cry."

"It's all my fault," Andros whispered, a few stray tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Don't do this, Andros," Ashley pleaded. "You were six years old. This was not your fault."

"But I still feel guilty," Andros said, unable to look Ashley in the eye, even in the dim light. "It still hurts."

"I know it does," Ashley said soothingly. "But I promise you, we'll find out if she is Karone. And if she is, we'll do everything that we can to get her back."

"I should have recognized her," Andros muttered. "How could I not know my own sister? And if Astronema's not Karone, then where is she? I don't want to believe that she's Astronema, but I can't believe that she's not, because that would mean that Karone is -"

He choked on the word 'dead,' and Ashley couldn't think of a reply.

Andros didn't say anything else for a long time, and Ashley thought that he'd fallen asleep, but when she moved to get up, he tightened his hold on her.

"Don't leave me," he begged. "Ash, don't leave me. I'm scared."

Ashley nearly burst into tears at the admission, but she managed to keep herself together. For Andros to admit that he was scared must mean that he was terrified out of his mind that he was going to kill his little sister.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "Just let me get another blanket, all right? You're cold."

Andros reluctantly loosened his death grip, and Ashley quickly grabbed up a few extra blankets and slipped off her boots, tossing her jacket to the floor. Andros removed his boots and jacket as well, and lay down again, pulling Ashley into his arms, unwilling to let go for fear that he'd lose her somehow.

"Andros," Ashley said gently. "I need to breathe a little, all right?"

Andros loosened his hold on her just enough for her to roll onto her side next to him and pull the blankets up over him.

"Good night," Ashley whispered. "If you feel like talking, you can wake me up."

Andros nodded. "Ash . . . "

"Go to sleep," Ashley said softly, not complaining when his grip tightened again.

Ashley heard Andros start breathing deeply, and she felt him relax slightly. She smiled a little at his sleeping form, and closed her eyes. When Andros woke the next morning, he saw Ashley asleep next to him, her arms still wrapped around him. Despite everything, his heart lightened at the sight of her.

Andros knew then that he loved her.


	11. Ghosting

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I went back and read that scene after I got your review. Sorry, I wasn't intending to steal it from you, but glad you liked it anyway._

_**Jenny:** Yeah, it was obvious a long time ago that Andros loved Ashley, but we're talking about Andros here. It's going to take him awhile to get there. _

_**TrueRomantic:** It's okay, I think differently than other people too. Andros always has to love Ashley, at least in my stories._

_**GreenDayfan1:** Yeah, aol sucks sometimes. This chapter isn't as sweet as the last one, but you'll probably like it._

Chapter 11: Ghosting

"Deca, set a course for Onyx," Andros ordered. It was late afternoon. He was sitting alone on the bridge, and didn't hear Zhane come in until it was too late.

"Onyx?" Zhane repeated. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to find my sister," Andros said. "Someone took her, and I'm going to find out who."

"I won't talk you out of it," Zhane said. "Only because I know you'll do it anyway. But if you're going to do something stupid, you're going to train for it."

**The Simudeck**

"Begin simulation," Ashley said, taking a defensive stance opposite Gabriel. Justin was facing Andros, and Zhane was against Aria.

"Hold on," Zhane protested. "I don't like these pairings."

"Not trading," Gabriel and Justin said together. They knew all too well not to fight their sister.

"It's just for warm-ups," Aria said, looking a little disappointed. "When we start for real, I think you get Gabriel."

Zhane looked relieved.

The Simudeck took the form of Angel Grove park. It was a relatively easy place to fight, providing that it hadn't rained the day before. They'd set it to be cool and sunny, an easy warm-up.

Gabriel was a strong fighter, but Ashley matched him blow for blow and block for block. She leaped back just in time to avoid being kicked, and he grinned at her.

"Damn, you've gotten used to that one."

"Yup," she said, feigning a move to the left. When he started in that direction, she went to the right, catching him in the side with a kick that she checked before causing him any real harm. Gabriel fell, and Ashley laughed.

"Guess you haven't gotten used to that one."

"I need new moves," Gabriel complained as Ashley helped him to his feet again. "That was good, though."

"Thanks," Ashley said to the black ranger, as they turned to watch the one match still going. To no one's surprise, Aria had creamed Zhane long ago, but Andros and Justin were still locked in battle.

"This will take awhile," Aria commented, coming to stand near Ashley.

"What makes you think that?" Ashley asked. "It's only been about ten minutes."

"They're too evenly matched," Aria observed. "And their fighting styles are too similar for either of them to have a true advantage over the other."

Ashley watched for awhile longer, and had to admit that Aria was right. Andros and Justin were both physically strong, but niether of them relied on much else in battle. There was little, if any strategy in their moves, and it seemed more like sheer luck when one of them actually managed to land a hit.

"It makes sense," Zhane said quietly to Aria, watching. "We've all broken up into pairs when we fight. Justin needs someone watching his back, because he can't think to watch it himself. Andros needs Ashley fighting with him because he has a bad habit of fighting more enemies than he can handle at one time."

"And us?" Aria said, giving him a curious look. "I like to think that we both have some brains."

"We're what's left," Zhane shrugged.

"Glad it's working," Aria grinned. "Hey, I think someone finally won."

Andros staggered back, winded from a kick that Justin hadn't managed to pull completely.

"Hey, no fair," he said, but he was laughing. "Rematch?"

"Next time," Justin said, feeling uneasy. "That was interesting."

"Round two?" Aria suggested. "I get Justin."

"Anyone wanna trade?"

"No!" four voices answered at once.

"Sorry, Justin," Ashley added. "Next time."

Aria grinned at her twin. Despite himself, Justin smiled back. At least he knew what he was getting into with Aria.

"I've never sparred against you," Ashley said to Andros. "Let's go."

"I don't want to fight you, Ash," Andros protested.

"Afraid you'll lose to a girl?" five voices said together. Andros reddened slightly.

"No."

"Then come on," Ashley said, taking him by the arm. "I promise, I won't hurt you too much."

"Mind if we wait awhile?" Zhane said to Gabriel. "I wanna see how this turns out."

"You're not the only one," Gabriel agreed. "The only problem is that I can't decide who to watch."

"Andros and Ashley," Zhane said. "Won't Aria and Justin fight at any given moment?"

"Good point," Gabriel agreed, glancing over at the twins, who were locked in a lightning-fast battle.

Andros and Ashley stared at each other for a moment before they began. Ashley aimed a slow kick in his direction, and instinctively, he caught her ankle, trying to twist her off-balance. Ashley's other leg came up off the ground as she spun herself around. Andros leaned back to avoid being kicked in the face and Ashley laughed.

"Aw, come on," she pleaded. "You can do better than that."

Andros waited patiently until she stepped forward before making any moves. Suddenly, he sprang forward at her, and Ashley jumped back just in time.

"That's better," she said, satisfied.

Andros said nothing, but sent a well-aimed kick in her direction. Ashley was moving slower than he'd counted on, and he kicked her hard in the stomach. Ashley fell back, gasping.

"Ash, are you okay?" Andros asked, kneeling by her side. "I'm sorry!"

The look in her eyes should have clued him in, but he didn't see it until it was too late. He wasn't sure what happened in the next second, but the next thing that he knew, Ashley had him pinned to the ground.

"You cheated," he accused her. Ashley smiled innocently at him.

"Give up?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"I love you," Andros said suddenly, and Ashley stopped.

"What?"

Andros took advantage of her shock to reverse their positions.

"I love you," he said softly, staring down at her. His heart started pounding furiously, and he hoped that he hadn't just done something incredibly stupid.

"I love you." Ashley managed to find her voice again. Andros watched as her face broke into a wide smile, and he grinned down at her.

"Give up?" he teased.

Ashley started laughing, and Andros lowered his face to hers, kissing her hard.

"You cheated," Ashley accused him. She did her best to glare at him.

"I love you," Andros reminded her, kissing her again.

He let her sit up before helping her to her feet. Once she was standing, Ashley threw her arms around his neck.

"Uh, Andros?" she said after a moment.

He turned and laughed. The four other rangers were all staring at them, shaking with silent laughter.

"So . . . who won?" Andros asked innocently.

Aria and Justin looked at each other. In one swift motion, Aria kicked Justin's legs out from under him.

"I did," she said.

"You cheated," Justin complained, as Aria helped him to his feet again.

"Whatever," Aria shrugged.

"Who won?" Zhane asked, doing his very best to keep a straight face.

Andros and Ashley looked at each other and shrugged.

"Rematch?" Andros suggested.

"You're on," Ashley said.

Instantly, they were engaged in another battle. The others watched them for awhile, and left quietly. Several minutes later, Ashley managed to knock Andros down again.

"I win," she said triumphantly, hot and sweating. Panting, she pulled Andros to his feet. Instantly, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently, causing her to forget everything else in the world but him.

**The workbay**

Zhane and Aria were sitting in the workbay talking when Andros and Ashley wandered by, hand in hand.

"Andros," Zhane said. "Are you still going?"

Andros nodded, and Ashley looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Ashley demanded.

"Onyx," Andros muttered. "I'm going to find out who took Karone."

He'd half expected Ashley to protest, but she only wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. She knew how important it was to find out what happened to Karone.

"I'm going with you," Zhane said firmly. "You have a bad habit of getting yourself found out at the worst possible moment."

"No," Andros protested. "I can take care of myself."

"I'll go, then," Aria said brightly.

"No!" Andros and Zhane said together.

"Andros," Ashley said softly. He looked at her and sighed at the look in her eyes. "Please let Zhane go with you. For me?"

Andros groaned, and agreed. "For you," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "But don't worry, Ash," he said. "I won't get myself killed."

"One more thing," Zhane said. "We are not going down morphed and wearing black capes. Did you know that half those places down there have sensors designed to find rangers?"

"Well, we can't just walk in there like this," Andros said. "Our faces are just as well known."

Zhane gave Andros a significant look. "We will be disguised," he said. Andros groaned.

"I hate using it," he muttered. "I can never feel like myself."

"Using what?" Aria asked curiously.

Zhane glanced at Andros.

"Show her," Andros said. "I'm not using it until I have to."

Zhane closed his eyes, concentrating. For a moment, nothing happened, but suddenly, Zhane was no longer Zhane. He shifted form into a blue-eyed Andros.

(A/N: Think Mystique from X-Men.)

Aria's eyes widened.

"Wow," she said, impressed. "Now that was cool."

Zhane shifted back into himself. "It's called ghosting," he said. "It's a very rare ability, and it's hereditary."

To Andros, he said, "And we are using it."

Andros nodded reluctantly.

"Why didn't your eyes change?" Aria asked.

"You can't change your eyes," Andros said. "Your eyes reveal your soul, and while you can change your appearence, you can't change your soul."

"Approaching Onyx," Deca announced.

"Good luck," Aria said, as Ashley and Andros kissed goodbye.

Zhane and Andros looked at each other before ghosting. Zhane's hair darkened to a sandy brown, and his nose lengthened. He aged to his midtwenties, and grew half a foot. Andros' hair shortened and turned all a dark brown. His face changed slightly, but he refused to alter himself anymore.

Zhane shrugged and tossed him a cloak.

"Let's go," he said, in a much deeper voice than he truly possessed. "Deca, two to teleport."

They vanished, and Aria glanced at Ashley. "Don't worry about him," she said.

"I'm fine," Ashley said. "Just a little surprised at that last part."

"Yeah," Aria said. "Me too. Night, Ash."

"Night," Ashley replied. Aria had already gone, and she shrugged. She went to her room to wait for Andros.

**Onyx**

Andros and Zhane spent several hours sitting at a table, quietly observing. There were many shady characters that inhabited Onyx, and all frequented the many taverns. They slowly made their way through a dozen such buildings, but turned up nothing. None of the names associated with KO-35 were even around. They were too absorbed in their work to notice that they were being watched. A young woman with dark brown hair tucked beneath a long hooded robe followed them from bar to bar, keeping a watchful eye on them. She paused to talk to a few creatures, of a varying species, accepting missions from a few of them, but always keeping the two rangers in her sight.

"Let's go back," Zhane said after four hours. "There's nothing here. We'll come back later."

Andros nodded, dejected but exhausted.

**The Megaship**

He ghosted back into himself the instant his feet touched the Megaship again.

"I'm going back in the morning," he said. "And I will stay until I find something."

Zhane nodded. "As long as it takes, man."

Andros yawned. "Deca, is Ashley still awake?"

"Affirmative," Deca said.

Andros headed for Ashley's room.

"Find anything?" she asked him. Andros sat down next to her and shook his head.

"You will," Ashley said, brushing his hair out of his face with her hand.

"I know," Andros said, kissing her gently. "Thank you for understanding."

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Andros got up to go to his own room, but stopped.

"Ash?" he said. "I don't think I can sleep without you."

Ashley moved over, giving him room to lie down. "I don't think I can sleep without you, either," she said softly.

"I love you," Andros muttered, his arms automatically encirling Ashley.

"Love you too," he heard Ashley mutter back.

He fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Playing Charades

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny:** Okay, yes, that was Ravenna. And I'm not sure if this is right, but I think a bounty hunter kills people for money. And for this chapter, a vigilante is someone who kills people for revenge. I think. _

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I didn't say that you did. Moving on . . . Glad you love it. I'll update the second that I finish writing it, I promise, but again, if you scream, I won't hear you. : P_

_**Juzblue:** Aria is the best one. : P _

Chapter 12: Playing Charades

**The bridge**

Over the next three months, Andros made several trips to Onyx, in hopes of buying information on his sister, but found nothing. Nevertheless, he refused to stop searching, and continued traveling halfway across the universe.

"Deca, set a course for Onyx," he said, sighing. He couldn't give up, but he was starting to lose hope. In his heart, he knew that Karone and Astronema were the same person, and it was a painful experience every time that he was forced to fight her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley said, appearing out of nowhere to sit next to him.

Andros looked into her warm, caring eyes, and felt like bursting into tears, despite the fact that he had not been feeling particularly depressed a moment before. He shook his head, and sighed. Ashley took his hand and tugged on his arm gently.

"Do you really feel like sitting here all the way to Onyx?" she asked.

Andros shook his head, and let Ashley pull him along.

"Where are we going?"

Ashley shrugged. "It's a big ship. Have we even seen all of it?"

"You have not," Deca said. "Not even you, Andros."

"Let's go explore," Ashley suggested.

Andros shrugged and nodded. Ashley slipped her arm though his, leading him.

"Where haven't we been, Deca?" she asked, heading onto the lift.

"Just a few places, to start," Andros added hastily. "Someplace interesting."

"I believe that you would find the Light Room interesting," Deca said after a moment. "It is on Megadeck 1."

**The Light Room**

"Wow," Ashley breathed, stepping into the Light Room. "This is awesome."

From the outside, the Light Room looked like a small storage closet, but once Andros and Ashley had stepped into it, they'd found themselves in a huge room positively glowing. Ashley was bathed from head to toe in a brilliant golden light the instant she stepped into the room, and Andros stared at her, struck speechless by her beauty.

"Hey, you're glowing," Ashley said, pointing at him. Andros looked down, and saw that he was surrounded by a dark crimson light.

"Deca, what is this place?" Ashley asked.

"The Light Room was created to show aura," Deca said.

"But why?" Andros asked. "And why was this room hidden so well?"

"The Megaship was designed in part by the Esselia," Deca said. "As you know, the Esselia are a very superstitious race."

"Oh," Andros said, beginning to understand. "The Light Bearers?"

"Yes," Deca said, disapproval resonating in her voice. "They built this room in hopes of detecting the Light Bearers."

"Andros?" Ashley said. "What am I missing?"

"KO-35 was a new colony," Andros said slowly, unsure of where to begin. He sat down against the wall, motioning for Ashley to join him. She did, and for a moment, he forgot what he was doing, and stared at her, wondering how he had ended up with her.

"What?" Ashley said. "Andros? Are you okay?"

"Oh, right," Andros said, snapping out of his daze, and blushing a little. "The Karova system was fought over, and the Esselia won. This was a couple hundred years ago, but the Esselia never got around to colonizing until about twenty years ago, and with only five hundred people."

"Were you born there?" Ashley asked, suddenly realizing that she didn't know how old Andros was. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Andros said. "I was the sixtieth person born there."

"So who are the Light Bearers?" Ashley asked.

"The Esselia version of Power Rangers," Andros said. "I think."

"So they built a room on the Megaship to test people for their ability to be Light Bearers?"

"No," Andros said slowly. "They built a room on the Megaship to check and double check that they had found the right people. Everyone has the potential to become a Power Ranger. Not so with the Light Bearers. They were chosen by destiny."

"And you don't believe it?" Ashley asked knowingly.

"Of course not," Andros said.

Ashley shrugged. "So, how do you tell who the Light Bearers are?"

"I don't know," Andros said.

Ashley rested her head against his shoulder, and Andros wrapped his arm around her.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, and a littly shyly.

Ashley sat up and looked at him, smiling, the golden light she was glowing with making her more gorgeous that he'd ever thought was possible. Andros kissed her gently, holding her face in his hands. Ashley leaned into him, pressing herself as close to him as possible, running her fingers through his hair.

"We have arrived at Onyx," Deca announced.

It was several minutes more before Andros finally released Ashley.

"We should go now," he said reluctantly. He thought he could spend his entire life here with her.

"All right," Ashley agreed. Andros pulled her to her feet, wishing that the trip had been just a little longer.

**Onyx**

She slipped into the tavern quietly, with the fluid grace that had come to be associated with her, the newcomer who had proven herself so quickly. She sat at a table and waited.

Sure enough, they entered only a few moments after herself. They were rangers, and so far they had hidden it well, though for how long they could manage to pull of their charade, she didn't know.

A figure loomed over her, and she looked up quickly, ready for a fight. Her nerves settled as she saw who it was.

"Lord Darkonda," she greeted. It was a laughable title, but for fifty thousand credits, she could wait to laugh.

"You are Ravenna?"

"I am," she confirmed. "You have a proposal for me?"

"That depends," Darkonda said, sitting across from her. "How long have you been in this business?"

"I completed my first mission two and a half months ago," Ravenna said smoothly. "And I have done a dozen others since then. I am currently unemployed."

"Thirteen missions in less than three months," Darkonda mused. "Impressive, but who from?"

Ravenna rattled off the names of several of the more respectable clientele. Darkonda sat for a moment, surveying the cloaked young woman before him. She would do nicely for what he had in mind.

"I believe I do have some work for you," Darkonda said. "It involves the Power Rangers."

Ravenna sat forward slightly, but made no audible reply.

"Andros of KO-35 is the red ranger, the leader," Darkonda said. "As I'm sure that you know. What you may not know is that he had a twin sister, Karone of KO-35, who everyone had intended to make the yellow ranger."

"I have heard rumors," Ravenna said. "What is it that you want? Karone of KO-35 is obviously not the yellow Astro Ranger."

"Yes," Darkonda said. "She is not. Were you aware that there were two more siblings, Amara and Jadon, who were chosen as the pink and blue rangers?"

"They were listed as deceased after Dark Specter's initial invasion," Ravenna said. "Get to the point," she added, a little boldly.

"I need you to keep an eye on the rangers," Darkonda said. "It would not suit my interests for them to discover the truth. It is bad enough that they know that Karone of KO-35 and Astronema are the same."

"All I have to do is keep them from the truth?" Ravenna asked. "Nothing more?"

"There is one thing more," Darkonda said. "And if you ever beathe a word of it to any living creature, I will have your life for it."

"Condition accepted," Ravenna said instantly. "I do not talk."

"Amara and Jadon did not die in the invasion," Darkonda said in a soft voice that chilled her to the core. "I will pay you ten million Yaruni credits for their heads."

"Ten million?" Ravenna repeated, stunned. "Yaruni credits?"

Yaruni credits were worth double the common underworld currency.

Darkonda shoved a parcel at her. "In here is all the information you need to begin your search. Meet me here in a weeks time. I want some progress."

"Yes," Ravenna said. "I will be here."

Darkonda vanished instantly, and Ravenna started shaking. Ten million Yaruni credits. Darkonda had made his first mistake, thinking that ten million Yaruni credits would blind her to the crimes that he had commited. Ravenna was not a common bounty hunter. She was a vigilante with one very specific goal in mind: the destruction of Dark Specter and his entire army.

She shoved the parcel into one of the many pockets of her long robe, and stood up, heading for the table at which the red and silver rangers sat. Their backs had been to her and Darkonda the entire time, and she doubted that they had ever noticed her.

"Red and Silver Rangers," Ravenna said softly. They ignored her, but the one who was Andros twitched.

"I am not here to harm you," Ravenna said, slipping into the seat across from you. "I have some information for you regarding your family."

"Who are you?" Andros demanded in a voice that was not too greatly different from his natural one.

"Ravenna," she said, wondering how long she could pull off her own charade.

What had she gotten herself into?

_A/N: I felt like putting stuff about prophecy in here, in case your wondering about the whole Light Bearer thing. Sorry. At most, the Light Room is just Andros and Ashley's secret place, and it will stay that way, unless everyone starts begging for it to actually be part of the plot. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review. Oh yeah, and if any of the words that I'm making up are bad words in some other language, please tell me. And I just remembered that I have to practically live at school for the next two weeks, so don't expect updates until Friday, but I'll try. Sorry._


	13. Life Is Rarely Simple

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** If you find Deca, you better let me meet her. : P But I wasn't planning on putting it in the plot. I'm starting to confuse myself. _

_**Juzblue:** I like Ravenna too. Don't worry, she'll show up a lot. _

_**Jenny: **Calm down, it's only Tuesday. I got out of school early, so I decided to put up another chapter just for YOU. : P I remember very well that I said that they were alive. But I can't tell you who they are, even though the first twist was supposed to be fairly predictable. The second one isn't. And about your other review : Ashley wasn't **that** close to dying. She just inhaled a little bit of water. And got choked a few times . . . Maybe I should rethink my wording in the future . . . _

_**GreenDayfan1:** Where would the fun be in Andros winning: P _

_A/N: I got out of school a few hours early today, so I had time to write. Yay, but don't expect any more until this weekend. Don't worry, I made sure it didn't end with a cliffhanger . . . I should have made it end wiith a cliffhanger. : P_

Chapter 13: Life Is Rarely Simple

**The Light Room**

Andros hadn't spoken since Ravenna had told him that his brother and sister were still alive. He was sitting numbly on the floor of the Light Room. If it hadn't been for Zhane, he would have still been sitting in one of the taverns down on Onyx. But as Zhane had pointed out, anyone suicidal enough to double cross Darkonda was just as likely to turn on them, and it was best to get the hell out of there.

_"Ash?" _ he called, leaning back against the wall, and closing his eyes.

_"You okay?"_ Ashley responded immediately.

_"Would you mind coming down to the Light Room?" _he asked. _"I need you, Ash."_

_"Of course I'll come,"_ Ashley said, and Andros sighed. At least he wouldn't be alone now.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked two minutes later as she entered. "Are you okay?"

She sat down next to him, and Andros looked at her, unable to speak for several minutes. Ashley waited patiently, her golden aura shimmering against his dark red glow.

"They're alive," he finally managed to say. "Amara and Jadon."

"Alive?" Ashley repeated. Andros nodded, and looked at her with lost eyes.

"I've thought that they were dead for thirteen years," he muttered. "I . . . I should have found them! I shouldn't have stopped looking!"

"Andros," Ashley said gently. "It's not your fault. You were six years old. There was nothing that you could have done."

"Stop saying that!" Andros cried furiously. "All everyone does is tell me that it's not my fault. Don't you start too!"

"I"m sorry," Ashley said quickly, alarmed by the anger in his voice. "I'll stop saying it. Andros-"

When she said his name, his head snapped up, and for several long seconds, he glared into her eyes. Ashley sat there, calmly meeting his gaze, but her heart was pounding. The anger melted from Andros' face, and was replaced by bitterness. He buried his face in his hands, drawing his knees up to his chin. Ashley cautiously wrapped her arms around him. He tensed, and then almost collapsed against her.

"Everyone blamed me, Ash," he whispered. "They all told me that they knew it wasn't my fault, but they blamed me. I could see it in their eyes."

"How was it your fault?" Ashley demanded.

"I'm supposed to be perfect," Andros said bitterly. "I'm the red ranger. I'm supposed to be a leader, and I hate it!"

"We follow you because you're a strong leader," Ashley said firmly.

"I'm so afraid that I'll kill you someday," Andros whispered. "Any of you. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

"Andros, sit up," Ashley said. "Look at me."

Andros obeyed slowly.

"Now listen," Ashley said firmly. "I trust you with my life. We all do, and don't you dare start doubting yourself. We'd fall apart without you. And you haven't killed anyone. Stop blaming yourself, and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Andros stared at her blankly for several minutes, unsure of how to react. Suddenly, he started laughing, and pulled Ashley into a tight embrace.

"I needed that," he said, smiling in spite of himself. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Andros," Ashley said seriously. "Please, stop doing this to yourself. I hate seeing you like this."

Andros loosened his hold on her, and Ashley rested her head against his shoulder.

"So what happened?"

"Met a bounty hunter with a death wish," Andros said. "Her name's Ravenna. She's new, but everyone says that she's one of the best. Darkonda gave her the information, and she turned right around and sold it to me. At a halfway decent price, too."

"Why Darkonda?"

Andros sighed heavily, and his voice was tinged with sadness. "Darkonda was the one that took Karone."

"So she is Astronema?" Ashley asked sympathetically, taking his hand.

Andros swallowed and nodded. "I don't know what to do, Ash," he said. "I can't fight her, but she won't listen."

"You'll get through to her," Ashley said softly, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "I know that you will."

"Thanks, Ash," Andros sighed. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," Ashley said firmly. "And if you want Karone back, you need to believe it too."

She yawned suddenly, and Andros realized just how long she'd been keeping him company.

"Go to bed," he said. "I'll be fine here alone."

Ashley looked at him and smiled.

"I have a better idea," she said. "Wait here."

Andros looked at her, mystified, but she'd already jumped up. She left the room, and returned nearly ten minutes later, her arms full of blankets. She tossed him his pillow.

"I thought it'd be nice to sleep here," she said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is," Andros said, helping her spead blankets on the floor to create a surface soft enough to sleep on. Andros lay down with his back against the wall, and Ashley nestled her head against his chest, relaxing instantly.

Andros tilted her chin up just enough to brush his lips over hers. "I love you, Ash," he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ashley said sleepily, her eyes already closed.

Andros wrapped his arms around her waist, and Ashley fell asleep instantly. Andros closed his eyes, wondering how he'd ever managed to sleep without her in his arms. As he fell asleep, he could see a faint golden glow even behind his closed eyes.

**Elsewhere**

Ravenna sat cross-legged on her bed, pouring over the information that Darkonda had handed her hours before. So far as she had been able to gather, Darkonda had finally managed to track Amara and Jadon to Earth, but then he had lost them.

"He can trail them through the entire universe," she said out loud. "But he loses them on a planet with only five billion people. How?"

She turned and glanced over her shoulder. "Any suggestions?"

"Perhaps he pinpointed Earth only by process of elimination," an unususally monotonous female voice answered. "If he did so, he would have to search every person individually, because he had never picked up their trail to begin with."

Ravenna sighed. "If that's true, then I'm wasting my time. What else?"

"It is much more probable that Darkonda did indeed track Amara and Jadon to Earth, and then he lost them."

Ravenna rolled her eyes. "I know that," she said, keeping the exasperation in her voice to a minimum. "But how is it possible that he lost them?"

She paused. "Wait," she said. "Karovans have a telepathic energy that Terrans don't, right?"

"That is correct."

"So if Darkonda wanted to find Amara and Jadon, he'd just have to search for that energy?"

"That is correct."

"Would they know that he was looking for him?"

"I cannot say."

"Are there ways to block telepathy?" Ravenna asked, considering the possibilities.

"There are, but are either extremely obvious, such as wearing a metal device around the head, or extremely riskly, involving skilled manipulations of the mind."

There was a long pause, and Ravenna smiled.

"What are you not telling me?" Ravenna asked patiently. "You always have an opinion."

The answer seemed very hesitant. "Telepathy can be used to alter memory. Karovans used it rarely, and only in extreme cases."

Ravenna raised an eyebrow. "So one of them made Darkonda forget their . . . energy? Their aura?"

"It is possible. However, telepathic manipulation of memory is also extremely hazardous."

"So you think that they're with someone who knows what they're doing?" Ravenna asked. "Another telepath?"

"It is much more likely, especially if you are assuming that they have hid their telepathy during their years on Earth."

"Why can't life ever be simple?" Ravenna asked, picking up yet another small disc of information and inserting it into a reader device.

"I have found that life is rarely ever simple."

Ravenna rolled her eyes. "This coming from someone who isn't even alive."

"Do you wish for my assistence or not?"

"All right, I take it back," Ravenna said, sighing.

This was going to be a long night.

_A/N: Hope you liked it. : P _


	14. Meetings

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** :smiles innocently: Ravenna seems familiar? Hmm . . . Tell me who you think she is, you'll guess right, and I'll say no, and at the end you'll find out that you were right all along. _: )

_**Juzblue: **Good guessing. You didn't actually say who you thought they were, so for all I know, you could be right, but I won't tell you untill the end, anyway._

**_Jenny:_ **_Even IF you're right, how do you know Aria and Ashley will be sisters-in-law? I could kill of Andros at any given time. Or Ashley. Which would be better:pouts: Just kidding. I can't kill them. Stupid emotional attatchment. _

_**GreenDayfan1:** Glad you like it. I'll have a lot more Andros/Ashley in the next chapter. This one's mostly about Ravenna._

Chapter 14:

**Onyx**

Ravenna sat calmly at her table, waiting.

"What do you want?" a voice growled, and Ravenna smiled. She'd been expecting this.

"Astronema," she said, hiding a smile. "I've been wondering if you'd show up at all."

"Don't call me Astronema," the cloaked figure before her hissed. "No one can ever know that I met with you."

"Who are you then?" Ravenna asked. "I don't imagine you'd take well to the name Karone."

"I don't need a name," Astronema said stiffly, sitting down across from Ravenna. "What is it you want?"

"Why do you hate the red ranger so much?" Ravenna said smoothly. "You single him out in your attacks more often than the others."

"I used to," Astronema said, obviously annoyed. "Until his precious yellow ranger showed up. That girl guards him with her life. And then the silver ranger woke up."

Ravenna laughed outright. "Just call him Zhane . . . unless of course you spend more of your time kissing him than you do getting to know his name."

"How-"

"I've been watching you," Ravenna said. "And neither of you is very good at hiding it."

"The red ranger hasn't noticed," Astronema said, remembering what she had been saying before Ravenna interrupted. "Out of all of them, he should be the easiest to get to. Do you know how stupid he is?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you know how hard it is to get an attack to him now?" Astronema ranted.

"But why?" Ravenna lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "Why do you want to?"

"He killed my family," Astronema replied bitterly. "My brothers, my sister."

"The red ranger is your brother," Ravenna said bluntly. "And in your heart, you know it just as well as he does. You can only repeat the lie for so long."

"What makes you so sure of this?" Astronema asked, her voice dangerous.

"I've been watching you," Ravenna said quietly, repeating her earlier statement. "You and him both. You don't want to fight him any more than he does you."

"Who are you?" Astronema demanded. "How do you show up one day and in less than three months rise to the best of the best at this? How old are you? Where did you come from?"

"I am Ravenna," she answered simply. "And here, my name is enough."

"That may be true," Astronema hissed. "But it is not enough for me."

"Darkonda took you from your family," Ravenna said, ignoring her last comment. "Darkonda took you, Karone, and made you into Astronema. He came back for Amara and Jadon, but someone saved them. He's hired me to kill them."

Astronema closed her eyes. "Darkonda?"

"Darkonda," Ravenna repeated.

Astronema stood up abruptly. "I have to go."

"I'll be on Earth next week at this time," Ravenna said. "I'll find you. Be there."

Astronema said nothing, but stormed out of the tavern, and Ravenna smiled. This had gone better than she'd expected. For one, she wasn't in need of immediate medical attention.

"Ravenna."

"Red Ranger," Ravenna said quietly, without turning around. "Your voice is easily recognizable. I suggest that you change it."

"No," Andros said, sitting down. His hood covered him from head to toe, but if she had been able to see her eyes, Ravenna knew that they would be troubled.

"What do you know?" Andros asked, unable to keep a pleading tone out of his voice. "I want to know, no matter how awful it is."

Ravenna was silent for a moment.

"I do have some information for you," she said finally. "But before I give it to you, you should know that Darkonda is paying me to find them."

"Are you going to?"

"Find them?" Ravenna said. "I intend to. But whether Darkonda gets to them is another matter entirely."

"Why are you risking your life for this?" Andros asked, his suspicions aroused.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said it was out of the goodness of my heart," Ravenna said dryly, and Andros knew that he'd get no more out of her.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Darkonda trailed them to Earth," Ravenna said. "It took him thirteen years, but he found them."

She paused, thinking. "But then . . . he lost them again, somehow. I haven't quite figured out how. My, uh, consultant theorized that they were in the company of an experienced telepath, one who manipulated Darkonda's mind into forgetting their energy."

"So why doesn't he just go down and search for them?" Andros asked. "There's only a few billion people there, and less then half would even match their descriptions."

"He's afraid of drawing attention to himself," Ravenna said. "He seemed to think that this was a more discreet method."

"No one's ever betrayed him before," Andros said. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course not," Ravenna said lightly, struck with the realization that indeed she didn't. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Andros sighed. "I don't mean to seem rude, but we're talking about my brother and sister, who I've thought were dead for thirteen years. Can you please be serious?"

"I'll be serious," Ravenna agreed. "If you tell the silver ranger to join us instead of standing over there staring."

"Zhane's here?" Andros repeated, startled. He turned to look, but Ravenna caught his head in a telekinetic grasp.

"You don't want to be drawing attention to yourself," she said softly, dropping her hold on him.

Andros nodded, greatly unnerved. Her hold had been very light, but he could feel how deep her power went. To both his and Ravenna's relief, Zhane finally wandered over.

"Silver Ranger," Ravenna greeted under her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I was, um, I was keeping an eye on Andros," Zhane said, a little too quickly. "You know, he gets himself into these situations-"

"Much like this one?" Ravenna said, suppressing her laughter only with an effort. It was entertaining to watch him panic. "You have that talent as well, Silver Ranger."

"Exactly like this one," Zhane confirmed, eyeing Ravenna suspisciously. "Do you, um, I mean, have you . . . "

"Have I seen what you've been doing lately?" Ravenna asked. "Yes, I have. And I find it highly amusing as well."

"What am I missing?" Andros asked, a little disturbed to see Ravenna conversing so easily with Zhane. She didn't have the aura of a bounty hunter, he realized.

"Nothing that you would care to know," Ravenna said. "But tell me, is it working?"

Zhane sighed. "No . . . she likes me, but I can't get through to her."

"Someone will," Ravenna said. "And as much as I doubt that it will be you . . ."

"Stop talking around me!" Andros snapped.

"We're done talking," Ravenna said, standing up. "When do you wish to meet again?"

"Next week," Andros said. "Same time."

"I'll be on Earth," Ravenna said, trying to remember what she's said to Astronema earlier. "I'll find you."

"Can I see your face?" Andros asked abruptly.

Ravenna stared at him, and even with her hood, Andros could see the glare.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I want to see who I'm trusting with the lives of my brother and sister."

"Not to mention your own," Ravenna said.

She sighed heavily, although she'd been expecting the question. Leaning forward, Ravenna lifted her hood enough for Andros and Zhane to catch a glimpse of sparkling brown eyes, and long dark hair. Her features remained in the shadows, but Andros felt a flash of uneasyness at seeing her.

"Happy?" she muttered.

"For now," Andros said, growing more and more uneasy by the minute. He felt as if he was missing something. "How much do you want?"

"Five thousand credits," Ravenna said, and Andros paid her without hesitation. If there was nothing else to convince him that she had ulterior motives, the cheap price was it.

Ravenna stood and hurried out of the tavern, weaving her way through Onyx before vanishing in the midst of the street fights. When she got to her destination, she tore off her cloak and bent her face forward into her hands, blinking furiously. The cheap contact lenses she'd purchased on Earth were hell on her eyes, but no one would ever suspect that she was using such a primitive form of disguise.

She laughed softly to herself, before somewhat reluctantly ghosting out of her present form. Disguises came in many forms, and she intended to use them all. Yet, Ravenna's body felt more natural to her than the one in which she lived her daily life, as if she herself was permanently disguised.

Ravenna groaned. _I should think less . . . _


	15. Content

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Hmm . . . that interesting. (But just in case you'll believe it: they are two different people.) _ : )

_**Juzblue: **You'll find out what Ravenna's hiding but not until the end of the story. Same with Amara and Jadon._

_**GreenDayfan1:** Yup, more Andros and Ashley in this chapter._

_**Jenny:** Yup, Ravenna's smart, but she'll do something stupid. I can't tell you what yet, but it should be enough to get an angry review demanding more. _: )

Chapter 15: Content

**Angel Grove**

Andros sank down tiredly onto the soft grass of Angel Grove Park, leaning his back against a tree. Their battles had decreased in number over the past few weeks. At first, it had given Andros hope that Astronema had begun to remember, but he didn't still believe that. Not if she'd just sent Ecliptor to fight them, as she just had.

He sighed. It had been six days since he had last seen Ravenna, and he was growing anxious to know what she had found. He'd tried searching himself, but Ravenna was the one with all the information.

_"Andros?" _

Andros looked up as Ashley's voice sounded in his mind. She was walking over to him, looking exhausted, and limping slightly, he noticed somewhat guiltily. He'd missed a block, and while Ashley had been busy helping him, Ecliptor had managed to take a shot at her.

"Hi," he said, smiling up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ashley assured him, sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Andros sighed, leaning his head against hers. "I just . . . I don't know."

"Feel like talking?" Ashley asked, taking his hand gently. "I know something's been bothering you for awhile."

Andros shrugged.

"Ravenna," he said finally. "It seems too convenient that the one person suicidal enough to betray Darkonda is the one person that he trusted with this information."

"Maybe that was her plan all along," Ashley suggested. "To gain Darkonda's trust in order to betray him."

"At least one of you can think," a familiar voice said from nearby.

Andros glanced up in alarm, and he saw Ravenna leaning casually against a tree, the black hood draped over her head as always.

"Ravenna!" he said, moving to get up.

"Stay down," Ravenna said. "Meet me tomorrow at the largest abandoned warehouse in Angel Grove. Three o'clock."

"Wait," Andros said, standing up. "You're not really a bounty hunter, are you?"

"No," Ravenna said. "Be there tomorrow, and you might as well bring the silver ranger. It's much more annoying for him to follow us there."

Then she turned and stalked away.

**The bridge**

"Deca, where's Zhane?" Andros asked, his arm still around Ashley. "I need to talk to him."

"Zhane is not on the Megaship," Deca replied.

"Ask Aria if she knows where he is," Ashley suggested. "They've become really good friends."

"Where's Aria?" Andros asked.

"Aria is not on the Megaship."

There was something in Deca's tone that Andros couldn't place.

"Are they in Angel Grove?" Andros asked.

"Both asked that their whereabouts not be disclosed."

Andros raised an eyebrow in surprise, and glanced at Ashley. "That's not normal for Zhane."

"Aria does whatever she wants," Ashley said. "She doesn't like her brothers checking up on her."

"Are Justin and Gabriel here?" Andros asked.

"They are not," Deca said.

Andros rolled his eyes, and shrugged.

"I'll tell Zhane later, then," he said.

He sat down in his seat wearily. "What do you want to do now?"

Ashley shrugged, letting him catch her and pull her sideways into his lap. She yawned and let her head fall against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Andros held her, letting her doze off. Soon, they were both fast asleep.

**A few hours later**

Aria and Zhane were walking together when they came onto the bridge.

"Why's it dark in here?" Aria asked. "Deca turn on the lights!"

The lights came on, and Zhane laughed softly when he saw Andros and Ashley asleep in a chair.

"Aw, look how cute," Aria said, grinning mischeivously. "Let's wake them up."

She tapped Ashley gently on the shoulder, and Andros less gently on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Andros complained, waking up slowly. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's, like, eight at night," Aria said. "How long have you guys been here?"

"A few hours, I guess," Ashley said, sitting up and stretching. "Wow, I didn't realize I was that tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Zhane said innocently. "Busy doing something else?"

Ashley blushed slightly, and Andros glared at his friend.

"What?" Zhane asked. "What am I supposed to think when I see you two taking a nap together?"

"Where were you?" Andros demanded, hastily changing the subject. "Why did you tell Deca not to tell anyone where you were?"

"I was busy," Aria and Zhane said together. They looked at each other uncomfortably.

"That was you!" Zhane exclaimed. "Why were you following me?"

"Why were you with -" Aria began, but she was cut off.

"We can do this another time," Zhane said quickly. "Were you looking for me or something?"

"I'm meeting Ravenna tomorrow," Andros said. "She said you can come."

"I'll come," Aria said brightly.

"No," Andros and Zhane said together.

"Worth a shot," Aria shrugged, grinning.

"I need to talk to you," Zhane said seriously, taking Aria and dragging her out of the room by her arm. "Night, guys."

"What was that about?" Ashley asked, yawning.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Andros said. "But I'm sure we'll find out. Zhane's no good at keeping secrets."

"Or at being subtle," Ashley said, grinning.

"Ash . . . " he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Does it bother you that - I mean, do you want - We - I -"

He looked away, blushing furiously. Ashley laughed, and leaned back against him, kissing him gently.

"I love you," she said softly. "Don't worry about it now. Zhane was just joking."

Andros nodded awkwardly. "I think I'll go to bed now."

Ashley let him get up, and he slipped an arm around her waist. He walked her to her room, and hesitated.

"Can I stay?" he asked.

Ashley smiled. He always asked, and she always said yes. She figured he was asking more shyly than usual because of what he'd been trying to say earlier.

"Of course you can," Ashley said, standing back to let him in.

She stepped into her bathroom to change. Andros followed her with his eyes, feeling his face grow warm again. He wanted her, but he was afraid that if he told her, she'd say yes only because she knew that he wanted her to.

"What are you thinking about?"

Andros glanced up as Ashley emerged from the bathroom.

"You're beautiful," he said, kicking off his boots and sliding into the bed next to her.

"I love you," Ashley said sleepily, smiling as Andros wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

Andros kissed her neck gently, content for now just to hold her.

"I love you, Ash."


	16. Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Juzblue:** No, Zhane and Aria aren't together. Zhane's with Karone/Astronema, and Zhane and Aria are just friends. _

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Keep guessing. _: )

_**GreenDayfan1: **I know, aren't Andros and Ashley just the perfect couple? They're so cute together._

Chapter 16: Secrets

The engine room

"Sit," Zhane ordered Aria.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"So you know," he said

"Yes I know," Aria said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Neither of you are very good at hiding it."

"How did you find out?" Zhane asked.

"You left the picture in your jacket," Aria said. "And you left your jacket on the Simudeck."

"Oh," Zhane said.

"I wasn't planning on following you," Aria added. "I just saw you and thought that it'd be very interesting to see what you were doing."

"You have too much free time," Zhane said.

"Duh," Aria replied.

"You should get a boyfriend," Zhane suggested helpfully.

Aria glared at him.

"I was joking," Zhane added hastily, as she took a step towards him.

"Just like you were joking with Andros and Ashley earlier?" Aria asked, grinning. "That was hilarious."

"Have they-"

Aria shook her head. "I don't think so. Come to think of it, I'd rather not know."

"How long before they get married?" Zhane asked. "You know that they're going to."

"How long before Andros gets the nerve to ask her?" Aria said. "You know that it'll take him awhile."

"He'll do it eventually," Zhane said.

"How many kids do you think they'll have?" Aria asked.

"At least two," Zhane said immediately. "A boy and a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Twins run in his family," Zhane said. "Always. And always a boy and a girl, too."

"Where'd he get the hair from?" Aria asked curiously. "That run in the family, too?"

"His father's side," Zhane said. "The eyes are from his mother. He and Amara got her eyes. The blue eyes I think are on his father's side. Karone and Jadon had those."

"It's hard to think of Andros raising children," Aria said. "I just can't picture it."

Zhane nodded. "I know. It's just not possible."

"You should just tell him," Aria said abruptly. "About you and . . . Astronema? Karone?"

"Astronema," Zhane said. "She doesn't answer to Karone."

"That's becaue she knows that she is Karone," Aria said. "And she can't admit it."

"Aria!"

Aria jumped at the sound of her brother's voice.

"In here, Gabriel," she called, and Zhane saw her face take on a distinctly guilty expression, as if she'd been expecting this.

"Aria," Gabriel said, entering. "What have you been doing?"

He saw Zhane. "Can I talk to my sister for a minute?"

"Stay," Aria said. "This won't take very long."

"Aria," Gabriel said. "What have you been doing? Where have you been going?"

"I've been doing what I have to," Aria replied. "And I've been going to see Mom."

She chose her wording carefully, not wanting to lie any more than she had to. And she had been going to see her mother, who was still in a very deep sleep. Gabriel didn't need to know where else she'd gone to.

"I won't even bother to pretend like I have any control over you," Gabriel said. "But will you please start going to school again?"

"Fine," Aria agreed.

Gabriel looked at her for a long time before he left.

"What was that about?" Zhane asked.

"We all have secrets, Zhane," Aria said softly. "That's why I'll keep yours."

She gave him a long look, almost pleading, and left. Zhane watched her go, wondering what hers was.

_A/N: You'll have to wait awhile for the next chapter. Sorry, but I won't have time to write. Just be glad I didn't end this chapter with a cliffhanger. _


	17. Choices

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**GreenDayfan1:** You'll find out what Aria's secret is, but not until I want you to. _: )

_**Juzblue:** I'll take that as a compliment. _: )

_**Jenny: **:applauds: Yay, you got it right. Ravenna **is** Ravenna. _: ) _No, not Karone, not Kim, not their mother, and not Andros' mother. No offense, but you're much better at guessing what my story is going to be about than you are at guessing people's secret identities. _

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **:grins nervously: Wow, if this how you react when you **don't** know, I'll be very glad that you don't know where I live when I put up the chapter where you find out. _: ) _Not that you scare me or anything . . . You seem like a very rational person, and there's no reason at all why you would want to kill me. (I think I'll stop now.)_

Chapter 17:

**Angel Grove**

The warehouse was in an abandoned area of Angel Grove, and it allowed Ravenna to wander aimlessly around before the rangers or Astronema arrived. She tried not to dwell on the dangers of having Astronema come face-to-face with the red ranger, but she was counting on the fact that Astronema knew in her heart that she was Karone, and also hoping that her feelings for the silver ranger were deep enough that she wouldn't attack his best friend in front of him.

"Ravenna!"

She froze, nearly panicking before recovering. This was someone that she hadn't counted on, but she could play him as well as she was playing the others.

"Lord Darkonda," she said smoothly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Why are you allowing the princess of evil to communicate with her brother?" he demanded. "She cannot know who she is!"

"She already does," Ravenna said coldly. "No matter what pains you have taken to hide her true identity from her, she knows who she is. This meeting is simply a test of her loyalty and devotion to Dark Specter and his cause. If she stands with the rangers, then you are no worse off than you are now. If she chooses darkness of her own free will, then you have gained a true ally, and not a puppet."

"And if she does not choose?" Darkonda growled.

"She will be forced to, sooner or later," Ravenna said.

"And the others?" Darkonda demanded. "Her other siblings? What progress have you made in finding them?"

"Who else survived?" Ravenna hissed. "What have you been keeping from me?"

"Everything that you don't need to know," Darkonda snapped. "Which is much."

"Ravenna?" a distant voice called.

"The red ranger," Ravenna told Darkonda, who nodded.

"I am watching you," he warned her.

"And I'm watching you," she muttered under her breath as he teleported himself away.

Sighing with relief, she turned to face the rangers.

"So the red and silver rangers have arrived," she said, beckoning them inside the warehouse. "That just leaves one."

"What are you talking about?" Andros asked her. "One what?"

Ravenna rolled her eyes. The red ranger, while an undisputably effective leader, was lacking the intelligence of his team members.

"One more person," she said patiently. "And I can wait all day."

"Ravenna," Zhane sighed. "Please?"

"All right," Ravenna said. "We're waiting for Astronema."

"We're what?" Andros and Zhane said together.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zhane asked, failing to hide his anxiety. "I mean, she's our sworn enemy."

"The lines seemed to have been blurred recently," Ravenna said sweetly. "Need I say more?"

"No, I think you've said enough," Zhane assured her.

Andros wandered over to the door, glancing around anxiously for his sister. When Andros wasn't in earshot, Ravenna hissed at him, "You are so lucky that he's an idiot."

"I know," Zhane admitted.

"Have you considered telling him that you love his sister?" she asked.

"I've considered it," Zhane replied. "But none of the scenarios end well."

"Not for you," Ravenna murmured quietly, as Andros turned back towards them. "But have you considered all the people who depend on you for their amusement?"

"You are not a nice person," Zhane informed her.

"I don't have to be," Ravenna said. "That's what's great about being me."

"The only thing?" Zhane couldn't help asking.

"I don't like the lies much," Ravenna said softly. "Actually, I have no problem with the lying, only with who I'm lying to."

She stopped talking, realizing that she was about to give herself away.

"I see her," Andros announced.

"Get away from the door," Ravenna commanded, striding over to where he was standing. "I am not in the mood to stop a fight."

"Why are they here?" Astronema demanded the instant that she stepped through the doorway.

"Because they need to be," Ravenna said sharply. "I only want to go through all of this once."

"All of what?" Andros and Astronema demanded together.

"What do you know?" Andros added.

"Sit, all of you," Ravenna ordered.

There were enough overturned crates to serve as chairs for all of them.

"You all know by now that Amara and Jadon are alive," she said. "They are here on Earth."

"What?" Astronema said. "Earth?"

"Earth," Ravenna repeated. "Darkonda managed to find them, but he lost them again. My, uh, consultant and I theorized that Darkonda's mind had been manipulated to forget their specific energy."

"How is that even possible?" Andros demanded. "I thought the only way to block telepathy was to-"

"They're not blocking telepathy," Zhane pointed out. "They're making him forget."

"Correct," Ravenna said. "Except I think it is safe to assume that they are not the ones doing the manipulating."

"Then who is?" all three asked together.

"If you keep doing this, I'll never get to the end," Ravenna said.

"What end?" Astronema asked.

"I know for a fact that Darkonda has been keeping information from me," Ravenna said. "And that makes me think that he does in fact know exactly who he's looking for, and exactly where to find them."

"Then why bother hiring you?" Andros demanded. "I think he'd rather kill us himself."

"I have never taken an innocent life, Red Ranger," Ravenna said coldly. "And as for why he doesn't come after you himself, I think he's waiting."

"For what?"

She sighed. "This is only a guess, but I think Amara and Jadon are not easy to capture. His plan is to have me lead you to them, and then use your loyalty to them as a way to capture both them and you."

"How long has he known that they were on Earth?" Andros asked, beginning to feel hopeful. If he hadn't found them by now. . .

"Six months, I think," Ravenna said. "Or close to it."

"I have to go," Astronema said abruptly. "I need to think."

"Wait," Ravenna said. "Karone."

"What did you call me?"

"Karone," Ravenna said. "You know who you are. You have to make some choices now, choices that I will not attempt to influence you in. But can I trust you not to tell Darkonda?"

"Yes," Astronema said. "I wouldn't trust Darkonda with the smallest bit of information."

She vanished in a purple flame, and Ravenna watched her go, unnerved by the resemblence to fire. It was fitting for Astronema, and for show only, but she was relieved when it was gone.

Fire . . .

"Oh my god," she breathed, standing up abruptly, her skin turning cold. Without another word, she turned and ran out of the warehouse.

"Darkonda!" she shouted. "I know you're here! Answer me!"

The only response that she received was silence.


	18. Do You Know Who You Are?

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Yes, she is related to Andros one way or another. You'll find out when I want you to. _: ) _I'm not sure that it would be in my best interests to tell you, though. _

_**GreenDayfan1:** Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay? It's supposed to be a secret. :smiles innocently, and runs away from flying objects: _

_**Jenny:** I take it you don't like cliffhangers? _: )_ And I took my name out of the SECRET SECRET files of people. :nods head: Yeah, really. I did that. _

_**Juzblue:** You'll find out what happens in the next few chapters. I'm glad that you liked that line. :laughs secretively: I was having fun with that chapter. _

Chapter 18: Do You Know Who You Are?

**The Megaship**

Zhane and Andros teleported onto the bridge after Ravenna had run out of the warehouse abruptly.

"She's got to remember," Andros said. "She just has to. I can't fight Karone."

"Even as Astronema, she's still got a soul," Zhane pointed out. "Think about it. There's a reason why she hasn't been attacking us much these last few months."

Andros nodded, unconvinced, but pacified for now.

"I wish she'd hurry up and choose," he said. "I can't stand waiting for this."

"I know," Zhane agreed. "It's awful."

A heavy blanket of guilt was starting to settle over him slowly. Here was his best friend agonizing over whether his twin sister was going to choose good or evil, while he was standing there wondering where to take her on their next date. _Maybe the movies . . . _

"Zhane?" Andros asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Zhane said, snapping out of his daze and growing even more guilty. Aria and Ravenna were right. He should just tell Andros. He sighed. Andros was going to find out sooner or later, and he might as well just tell him and get it over with.

He frowned suddenly, remembering the words Ravenna had used to describe Andros. There was only one person that would say that . . .

Putting his deeper thoughts aside for the moment, he said, "I have to go," and walked away as quickly as he could without running.

"Deca, I have a question for you," he said, facing one of Deca's many eyes that lined the brightly lit corridor. "And the answer better be the truth."

**Angel Grove**

"How many others did not die that day?" Ravenna demanded. "You have been wasting my time trying to get me to assume that they were the only two who were targeted, but got away before they were killed."

"They were," Darkonda insisted. He was glaring at her, but she was satisfied that he'd shown up. All it had taken was her shouting his name for twenty minutes.

"Yes, most toddlers are fully capable of outrunning an army and piloting a space craft," Ravenna said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm. "Who else is alive?"

Darkonda gave her a deadly glare, but said, "The black ranger."

"Garret?" Ravenna said, surprised. "Was that his name?"

Darkonda nodded. "Ecliptor was to kill him. He was listing as missing, but he did not kill him. His mother was also listed as missing."

"His mother," Ravenna repeated, things starting to come together in her mind. "His mother was a close friend of the mother of the other rangers, am I right?"

"How do you know that?" Darkonda demanded. "It wasn't in the information that I gave you."

_I wasn't supposed to know that,_ Ravenna reminded herself.

"I do my own research," she said, hoping that he hadn't noticed her pause. "There are many people willing to talk."

Technically, that was true. She had been told that by a person who was willing to talk to her.

Ravenna opened her mouth to speak, but Darkonda erupted in flames. She jumped back in alarm, only to see Astronema, weilding her staff. Slowly, she dropped her staff to the ground, and ghosted into the form of a young blond woman with sparkling blue eyes.

"I chose," she said simply.

Ravenna sighed with relief.

"Karone."

"How do I get to Andros?" Karone asked.

"Wait," Ravenna said. "Answer something first."

"This isn't a trick," Karone insisted.

"I know," Ravenna said quickly. "This is something else."

"What?"

"Telepathy can be used to suppress memories," Ravenna said. "Can it be used to retrieve them?"

"Yes," Karone answered.

Ravenna took a deep breath.

"I need you to do something for me."

Karone reached out to place her hands on either side of Ravenna's head. The instant she touched her, her head snapped up, and she stared at Ravenna, stunned.

"You're - But how?"

"I can explain that," Ravenna said, shifting nervously.

"No," Karone said. Her face was almost completely drained of color.

"Do you know who you are?"

_A/N: I'll just leave it here. Just remember, if you kill me, you won't see what happens next. :slowly inches out of room: _


	19. Reunited

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Yeah, Karone is good. You're not going to like me after this. :starts building shelter:_

_**Jenny:** Nope. You can stop guessing now, though. :finishes building shelter, and locks door:_

_**GreenDayfan1:** You'll find out everything in this chapter, so you won't have to keep it a secret anymore. But you're the first person to ever say that you'll wait patiently. _

_**Juzblue:** Well, at the end, Karone realizes who Ravenna is, and then I was feeling evil, so I stopped writing and now it's two days later, and I'm waiting for angry reviews from certain people. _: )

Chapter 19: Reunited

**The Megaship - the holding bay**

Deca was doing a good job stalling, and Zhane was quickly starting to lose patience.

"All right," he sighed. "We'll start with something simple. . . Am I on the Megaship?"

"Affirmative."

"Is Andros?"

"Is Andros what?"

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Is Andros on the Megaship?"

"Affirmative."

"Is Ashley on the Megaship?"

"Affirmative."

"Is Justin?"

"Negative."

"Where's Justin?"

"Please specify which Justin," Deca said. "The name is common on Earth."

"Deca!" Zhane cried, frustrated. "Where is Justin the blue space ranger?"

"Justin is in Angel Grove," Deca replied.

"Where exactly is he?" Zhane asked.

"The Surf Spot," Deca replied.

"Is Gabriel on the Megaship?" Zhane asked.

"Affirmative."

"Is Aria on the Megaship?"

Deca took her time answering.

"Negative."

_Finally,_ Zhane thought.

"All right, Deca," Zhane said. "Where is Aria, the pink space ranger at this very moment?"

"She is in Angel Grove," Deca replied, very slowly.

"Where in Angel Grove?" Zhane demanded. "Deca, I need to know!"

Before Deca could answer, Zhane heared footsteps behind him, and whirled around quickly. When he saw who it was, he took a defensive stance.

"How did you get here?" he demanded. "Who . . . Karone?"

The young woman with bright blue eyes nodded, and tears sprang into her eyes. Zhane threw his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. "Where's Andros?"

"Deca, tell Andros to come here," Zhane said. "And here is the holding bay of the Astro Megaship owned by the Power Rangers."

"I am fully aware of that," Deca replied.

Zhane made a face at her eye, then turned back to Karone. His gaze settled on the person beside her.

"I've just spent the last hour trying to get a straight answer out of Deca about you."

_"I never told her not to tell anyone,"_ came the telepathic reply, and Zhane looked up at the AI, amazed. Deca rarely witheld information of her own free will.

"What's going on?" Andros asked, appearing in the room.

"Andros!" Karone cried, flinging her arms around her brother's neck.

"Karone," Andros whispered. He held his sister close, not completely able to believe that she was really here.

"What is it, Deca?"

Andros looked up to see Justin in the doorway.

"I wanted him here," Ravenna said, and Andros realized for the first time that she was there.

"How did you get here?" he asked. She didn't get a chance to reply.

"What's everyone doing?"

Ashley entered, followed closely by Gabriel.

"This is Karone," Zhane said, as Andros was in no condition to speak.

Justin gasped when he saw her. "You . . . look familiar."

"Let down your blocks," Ravenna said softly.

"I know who you are," Zhane said. "You can stop now."

"You don't know," Ravenna said. "Neither did I."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zhane demanded.

Wordlessly, Ravenna pulled off her hood, and instead of the face that Andros had glimpsed on Onyx, he was staring into one that was much more familiar. Her face was paler than usual, and there were tears sliding down her cheeks, but she was unmistakable.

"You never checked to see if I could ghost," Aria said softly. She closed her eyes, and her face changed into a near copy of Karone's.

"Amara," Andros gasped. He turned to look at Justin. "Jadon?"

Slowly, Justin lowered the telepathic blocks that he had built up over his life, and felt the presence of his brother and two sisters flare up in his mind. Suddenly, Karone had thrown her arms around him as well, and he hugged his second sister. Shrieking with joy, Aria threw her arms around them as well, pulling Andros with her. Stunned, Andros embraced the family that he'd thought he'd lost.

_A/N: To whoever guessed that Ravenna was Aria: Please don't kill me. If you do, you won't see how it ends, and I promise that the ending is really, really good. _


	20. More Surprises

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I fooled you! Actually, I lied, but you fell for it . . . Okay, I'm done gloating now. . . _

_**Arwennicole:** Yeah, Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow guessed right. Of course there's more. Actually, there's kinda a lot more. _

_**DizneeDol:** You don't have to wait any longer._

_**Jenny: **Yes, Ravenna is Aria, Aria is Amara, Justin is Jadon, and Astronema is Karone. Ravenna and Astronema went bye bye, and I'm still going to call Aria and Justin Aria and Justin. I think I'm about two-thirds of the way done, so there's still ten more chapters, so there's still more. I don't think Ashley's getting captured in this one. I have a really good idea for a sequel, though, if I feel like writing one, maybe she'll get captured in that one._

_**GreenDayfan1:** It's not quite over. I think I have about ten more chapters. I haven't written it all yet, but I was planning something about that long. I might write a sequel, I haven't decided yet. If I do, it'll be less confusing. _

_**Ghostwriter:** Hi! I'm glad you like it. There's still a lot more, so keep reading!_

Chapter 20: More Surprises

**The Megaship-the holding bay**

"Does one of you mind explaining what just happened?" Gabriel asked.

"I will," Zhane said. "Come on, let's leave the rest of them alone."

"I'll go with you guys," Ashley said.

They left, leaving the others to get reacquainted with their family.

**Several hours worth of mushy bonding time later**

"All of you were Power Rangers," Karone said. "Why didn't I notice anything?"

She glanced at her sister, who had long since ghosted back into Aria.

"Maybe that's why."

Aria shrugged. "I'm used to hiding who I am from people."

"So am I," Justin said. "I guess we just wanted to keep out everything that could hurt us."

"It's what Mom taught us to do," Aria explained. "So the Hunter - Darkonda- couldn't find us."

"Wait," Andros said. "Who is your mother? Who's Gabriel?"

"Oh," Aria said thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of that . . . Who's Issia?"

"Issia?" Andros repeated, surprised. "I haven't heard that name in years. She was my mother's cousin, and one of her best friends. She died during the first invasion."

"No she didn't," Aria said. "Ecliptor was supposed to kill Garret, but he didn't because Issia had enough time to take him and run."

"You're saying that Gabriel's Garret?" Karone guessed. "And Issia's your mother?"

"I know what Darkonda said."

"Deca, tell the others to meet us in the medical bay," Andros said. "I want to run blood tests on you. All of you, just to be safe."

"What, you're afraid that Ashley's your cousin or something?" Justin grinned.

Andros glared at his newly found brother. "I liked the antisocial Justin better."

**The Megaship- the medical bay**

"What happened now?" Zhane asked, leading Ashley and Gabriel into the medical bay.

"Aria, explain," Andros said.

"Whatever you say, brother," Aria laughed, and Andros saw an odd look cross Gabriel's face.

He sighed. Gabriel had lost his brother and sister the moment that Andros had gotten his back, and he couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt. He knew that Aria and Justin would never see Gabriel as anything but their brother, but he wasn't so sure that Gabriel did.

"Um, well," Aria began. "We think you're kinda a Karovan, too."

"You what?" Gabriel repeated.

"Yeah, Andros' mother had a cousin who had a son," Aria said. "Ecliptor was supposed to kill him, but he didn't, and we think you're that kid."

"Garret?" Zhane said. "I thought he was dead."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Nope. He's alive. Like I just said."

"Just to be sure, I want to run blood tests on everyone," Andros said.

Justin opened his mouth, and Andros glared at him again. "She is not my cousin!"

"I didn't say anything," Justin protested.

**Ten minutes later**

"DNA is Karovan," Deca announced. "Compatibility is one hundred percent."

"So I'm Garret then?" Gabriel asked. "I don't really like that name."

"You're Gabriel," Aria said firmly. "You couldn't be anyone else."

She hugged her brother tightly, and Andros saw the relief that flashed across the black rangers face. When Aria released him, Andros walked up to Gabriel.

"So I guess we're brothers now?" he offered. Gabriel nodded gratefully.

"Enough mushy stuff," Justin said, grinning. "What about Ashley?"

"DNA is Terran," Deca said.

"Damn," Justin said, still smiling.

"I told you so," Andros said.

"What did I miss?" Ashley demanded.

"You don't want to know," Aria said.

Zhane glanced at Aria. _"You know entirely too much for your own good."_

_"And . . . ?" _

_"Explain something to me,"_ Zhane said._ "If the three of you are Karovan, then where does Ashley's telepathy come from?"_

Aria took a moment to answer.

_"You ever hear of soulmates?"_

Zhane glanced up at his best friend, who was talking with his brother and sister, but his fingers were intertwined with Ashley's. He smiled, and let his gaze fall on Karone. He glanced back at Aria.

_"Out of the four of you, which one's strongest?"_

_"Me,"_ Aria replied instantly.

_"Can you do me a huge favor and stand between me and Andros?"_

Aria laughed. _"Took you long enough."_

Obediantly, Aria shifted position, and Zhane walked over to Karone, letting his arm go around her waist.

"Um, Andros?" he said. "I really like your sister."

"I think I'll go now," Aria announced, dragging Justin out the door with her. After a moment, Ashley and Gabriel followed, and the four of them collapsed, laughing, on the floor.

_A/N: I don't know . . . I don't really like this chapter, but I don't write mushy scenes well, but I needed to have everyone realize who they are, or else this story will go on forever, and it's already going to be plenty long as it is. _


	21. The Seventh Ranger

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't due me, I have no money anyway.

_**gobball:** Like the surprises? There's still more. . . _

_**GreenDayfan1:** No, Andros and Ashley are not related. That would be a little too creepy, even for me. _

_**Jenny:** I wasn't counting the author's note thingy at the beginning, but 30 chapters is pretty long. I'm glad you like my rangers. I liked the others too, but I didn't think people would believe that Cassie and TJ were twins. Oh, and I decided that I am going to write a sequel to this. Can I borrow the idea of light cystal thingys? I'll use it totally differently than you did, I swear, and I'll probably give it a different name, but I thought I'd ask, just to be safe._

_**Ghostwriter:** Well, it'll be plenty long, here's more._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Fine with me. Tricks make the story much more interesting._

_**Juzblue:** At least I fooled someone. . . Andros of course goes into protective -older- brother -mode, but who doesn't love Zhane? _: )

Chapter 21: The Seventh Ranger

**A few months later**

"Hey, Aria, can I talk to you?" Karone asked, standing in the doorway to her room.

"Everyone else does," Aria said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "Whether I want them to or not."

"Shut up, you love it," Karone told her sister. She came in all the way, letting the door hiss shut.

"I know." Aria grinned. She put down the book and sat up. "What's wrong? Did Zhane do something? Andros'll kill him."

"No, not Zhane," Karone said. Aria cast her a semi-disappointed look, but shrugged her shoulders. "Ashley."

"Ashley?" Aria repeated. "What'd she do?"

"Do I bother her?" Karone asked. "She acts differently around me than the rest of you."

"Oh," Aria said. "So you did notice."

"What did I do?" Karone asked. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"No, it's not that," Aria said quickly. "Ashley loves you. You just . . . "

She sighed. "I don't feel right telling you. You should talk to her."

Karone pouted at her sister, and Aria rolled her eyes.

"She's not upset, I promise," Aria said. "I just don't think it's my place to tell you."

"All right, I'm going," Karone said, now wondering more than ever what she'd done.

**The bridge**

"Ashley?" Karone asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Ashley said. She smiled at Karone, but Karone noticed that her eyes were uneasy.

"Do you not like me?" she asked bluntly.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably. "I . . . "

"What did I do?" Karone demanded. "Please, just tell me. It's been driving me crazy."

"You didn't do anything," Ashley said quickly. "It's not that."

She paused, and sighed, trying to think of how to explain it.

"I'm the yellow ranger," Ashley said slowly. "You were supposed to be the yellow ranger. I feel like I took something from you."

"Is that all?" Karone asked, relieved. Ashley nodded. "But I don't want to be a ranger."

"Really?" Ashley asked, surprised. Karone shook her head.

"I'm totally behind you guys," she said. "But I was raised on the Dark Fortress by Ecliptor. I'd fight him if I had to, but I couldn't seek him out to fight."

Ashley looked relieved. "I feel better now. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything before, but I thought that you might . . . resent me, I guess. . ."

She trailed off, and her face paled. Her hands went to her left side as if she was in pain, and she stiffened. An instant later, Karone felt it as well, and alarm filled her eyes.

"Andros," Ashley whispered. "He's hurt."

Karone nodded. There was a flash of red light, and Ashley and Karone looked up to see Andros in the doorway. It took a moment for his appearence to sink in. His face was a mess of bruises and bleeding cuts, and his flight suit was torn and bloodstained. He tried to take a few steps forward, but he staggered, and fell, both arms clutching at his left side. His hazel eyes were dull. Ashley and Karone both reacted at once, kneeling down by his side, and trying to keep him conscious.

"Andros," Ashley said, shaking him. "Talk to us. Can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Talk," Ashley ordered. "What happened?"

"Attacked," Andros mumbled drowsily. "Was in Angel Grove. Didn't see . . ."

"Come on," Karone said, slipping an arm around his shoulders. Ashley took his other side, and together, they managed to pull him to his feet.

"Andros, keep talking," Karone said. "Do you think you can walk?"

Andros shook his head. "Hurts."

"We'll go slow," Ashley assured him. Dimly, she realized that she felt his pain, but her concern for him outweighed the realization. "Andros, tell us exactly what happened."

"I was in Angel Grove," Andros muttered, his eyes shut. "Heard something behind me. Grabbed from behind. My head. Felt like someone was draining my head. Saw memories."

Karone stopped. "Someone was reading your mind?"

Andros nodded, and winced. "My head hurts."

"It's okay," Ashley assured him. "You'll be okay."

Andros kept his eyes shut, but Karone's panicked look didn't go unnoticed by Ashley.

**The medical bay**

Deca and Alpha treated Andros, and he fell asleep on the patient bed. Ashley pulled up a chair next to him, refusing to leave his side. Karone paced nervously back and forth.

"Who was it?"

Karone sighed and sat down across from Ashley. "It's all my fault."

"You sound just like your brother," Ashley remarked. Her hand was gripping Andros'. "No one here will blame you for it. Just tell me who attacked him."

"My creation," Karone muttered. "I spent years working on him, and I'd just finished when the rest of you showed up. So I made a few more . . ."

"A few more what?"

"Rangers," Karone said. "Stronger than you, faster than you, smarter than you. I called them the Psycho Rangers."

Ashley shivered. "They found him?"

Karone nodded miserably. "I think so. I wasn't planning on using them yet. They malfunctioned too much during tests. I don't think even Dark Specter could control them."

She paused. "They were programmed to hate. To kill. They'll never stop until- until-"

Karone broke off, biting her lip. "I made them almost unstoppable."

"What's going on?"

Ashley and Karone looked up to see Aria and Gabriel standing in the doorway.

"Where's Justin?" Karone demanded. "He's not in Angel Grove, is he?"

Aria and Gabriel exchanged uneasy glances. "Yeah, he is," Aria said. "What's wrong?"

"Justin?" Ashley called into her communicator. "Where are you?"

"What happened?" Aria demanded. _"Justin, where the hell are you?"_

"Psycho Rangers," Karone said. "I made them."

Before she could say any more, Aria had vanished in a blaze of bright light.

"Aria!" Karone shouted. She made to go after her sister, but Gabriel caught her arm.

"Stay here," he said. A black flame engulfed his as he teleported himself off the Megaship.

"Give her ten minutes," Ashley said softly. "Aria is extremely resistent to death. Where's Zhane?"

"Zhane is on the Megaship," Deca announced.

"Thank God," Karone sighed. "Now all we have to do is worry about Aria and Justin."

**Angel Grove **

Justin sat at a solitary table at the Surf Spot, slowly eating his hamburger. Finally, he had a chance to be by himself, and think. The Megaship was a good place to hide, but he'd been feeling crowded lately. Aria and Gabriel understood him, and read him well. When he wanted to be left alone, they left him alone. Ashley had grown used to his moodiness, and had learned not to pry into his life. Zhane was just a smartass. Then there was Andros, and Karone. He supposed that he'd grow used to them with time, but suddenly knowing who he was after a lifetime of being kept in the dark was overwhelming.

"Brood later."

He looked up, startled, as Aria appeared next to him. She grabbed his arm, and yanked him out of the restaurant.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested.

"Something's loose in Angel Grove," Aria said. "We've got to get out of here before they find us."

"They?" Justin repeated. "As in more than one?"

"That would be correct, Blue Ranger."

"Oh, shit," Justin muttered as five dark shapes approached. "Not good."

"Observant of you," Aria said calmly. "Ready?"

"Let's rocket!"

If the five Psycho Rangers that had surrounded them had been in possession of mouths, they would have been sneering just then. The rangers had walked into their little trap.

The Psychos charged at once, and Aria flipped out of the way. Preferring the ground, Justin dropped, and rolled. Quick as lightning, the Psychos had cornered them again.

"Dammit," Aria muttered. "They're fast."

"Almost like you," Justin said, grinning in spite of himself.

"Not funny, bro," Aria said. "Satellite Stunner!"

The instant the weapon appeared in her hand, Psycho Pink appeared at her side, snatching it from her. For once, Aria wasn't quick enough, and was hit head on.

"Aria!" Justin shouted. He helped his sister to her feet, and then ended up on the ground himself as Psycho Blue got him from behind.

"I'm fine," Aria said through clenched teeth. With surprising speed for someone who'd just taken a hard hit, she flew at Psycho Pink, managing to actually land several blows with her feet. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and she was repelled back. The other three Psychos had stood back, apparently uninterested in the rangers that were not their own counterparts. Now, however, they moved in more closlely.

"Aria! Justin!"

They looked up as Gabriel landed, morphed, in front of them

"Come on!" he shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

"We're not done yet," Aria said, taking a defensive stance alongside Justing, both ready to continue the fight.

"Yes you are," Gabriel said, grabbing his brother and sister by the arm and teleporting them back to the Megaship.

**The Megaship- the medical bay**

"Andros!" Justin gasped, catching sight of his brother. "He's not -"

"He'll be fine," Ashley said quickly. "He's just sleeping."

"You know how to build monsters, Karone," Aria said, limping slightly. "Now . . . how do we kill them?"

"Um. . . " Karone said. "I'm not entirely sure."

"We've got to think of something," Gabriel said. "Before we can't avoid fighting them anymore."

**Several hours of thinking time later (which were spent actually thinking, seeing as Andros was taking a little nap) **

"Okay," Ashley said, frustrated. "You programmed them specifically to combat our particular fighting styles?"

Karone nodded. "Psycho Red sees Andros, and knows immediately what he'll do. Psycho Yellow sees you, and automatically knows how to block you."

"You only made five, right?" Aria asked suddenly. She'd kept unusually quiet throughout the entire discussion.

"Yeah," Karone said glumly. "But I made each one twice as powerful as one of you."

"So we just even the odds a little bit," Aria said. "With Zhane, that's six."

She hesitated, and gave Karone an oddly significant look.

"You wouldn't be fighting Ecliptor."

"He made me a morpher, didn't he?" Karone asked, glancing back at her twin brother.

Justin nodded. "He didn't think you'd accept it, but he had Deca make one anyway."

Karone sighed. "Just this once."

Aria and Justin exchanged semi-relieved glances. They now had a seventh ranger, but would it be enough?


	22. Unbeatable Team

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny:** Karone? The purple ranger? Where'd you get that idea from:grins: I should make her like maroon or something, but I don't actually know what color that is, so yeah, she's purple._

_**Arwennicole:** Thanks. I always update soon. Except for this weekend. :looks guiltily at large pile of unfinished homework: _

_**Melissa:** Glad you liked it. Don't worry, they'll be fine, especially with Karone to help them. I can't kill them yet. There's still too much that has to happen._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Yeah, they made me take down the Author's Note that I had at the beginning, so that's why it didn't look like there was another chapter. _

Chapter 22: Unbeatable Team

**The Megaship-the holding bay**

"Feeling better?"

Andros looked up as Aria entered, going straight to the Synthetron before even glancing in his direction.

"I'm fine," Andros assured her, almost truthfully. The cuts and bruises and all been superficial, and only his ribs still ached. "They just took me by surprise."

"Karone took the morpher," Aria said, setting her food down across from him. "But she'll only use it if she's not fighting Ecliptor."

"She took it?" Andros repeated. His face broke into a grin as Aria nodded. His smile faded as he asked, "Will it be enough?"

"Seven against five," Aria said, shrugging. "It should be."

"What's wrong?" Andros asked. "You seem unusually normal."

Aria became very busy with her food for the next several minutes, and Andros waited patiently, fixing his sister with a questioning stare. Finally, Aria sighed, and looked up at him.

"I've never fought anything that strong before," she said quietly. "Everything's always come so easily to me before, and now..."

"Oh," Andros said, understanding. "I felt that way once, too."

"What happened?" Aria asked, raising her eyes to his.

"What?"

"What happened?" Aria repeated. "To change your mind?"

"Dark Specter invaded," Andros said, thinking that he was going to make things worse. "When you're outnumbered a hundred thousand to two, everything suddenly becomes much harder."

Aria nodded thoughtfully. "I'm going to the Simudeck," she announced abruptly. "Karone and Zhane are there, if you want to see her fight."

"I've seen her fight," Andros reminded her. "And in my opinion, I've been on the receiving end of her attacks too many times. She can spar with Zhane for awhile."

Aria grinned, and left. Andros contemplated going to the Simudeck after all, but thought better of it. He'd gotten somewhat used to the fact that his best friend was dating his sister, but whenever he saw them together, he was tempted to grab Zhane, and drag him as far away from his little sister as possible.

"Andros?"

He smiled when he saw Ashley, and hopped up from his stool in order to kiss her. Ashley pulled him into a close hug. "You're going to fight today, aren't you?"

"If the Psychos show up, then yes," Andros said firmly. "And you can't talk me out of it."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ashley muttered, and her grip on him tightened. "Andros-"

"I'm fine, Ash," Andros said softly. "I'm not going to let you go down there without me."

Ashley sighed. "Promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise," Andros said. "Relax, Ash. I'm fine."

"And you'd better stay that way," Ashley warned him as Deca's alarms went off.

"The Psycho Rangers are attacking Angel Grove."

"Let's go," Andros said, pulling away from Ashley. "Deca, have the others meet us there."

**Angel Grove**

"Let's rocket!" seven voices cried together, but their enemies didn't falter.

"Cool, purple," Aria said, noting the color of her sister's suit.

"Two more are no matter," Psycho Red said, leading the Psychos as they advanced.

"We'll see," Andros muttered. "Ready?"

"Ready," six voices answered him. Weapons in hand, the rangers faced off against their evil counterparts.

With Zhane and Karone, they were almost evenly matched against the Psychos, but it was still a close fight. After an hour, the rangers were realizing that the Pyschos never seemed to tire.

"No!" Psycho Yellow howled suddenly. Ashley fell back, exhausted but seemingly truimphant.

"What did she just do?" Andros demanded, whirling around to look at his sister.

"She cracked Psycho Yellow's energy sphere," Karone said, the admiration in her voice evident. "It's as close to a weakness as they have."

"So what happens when we do that, exactly?" Andros was doubled over after a hard kick to the ribs.

"I'm not sure," Karone said. "But it's not good for them."

Psycho Yellow was not about to give up. Charging once again at Ashley, she landed a hard blow with her sword, and Ashley fell limply. Psycho Yellow stepped past her, and Ashley was on her feet again instantly, hitting Psycho Yellow from behind.

_"Hey, Ash, I've got an idea."_

Ashley jumped as Aria's voice sounded in her head.

_"Get Psycho Yellow to charge at you the same time I get Psycho Pink to charge at me," _ Aria continued.

_"You think it'll work?"_ Ashley asked, seeing where Aria was going, but a little dubious.

_"Got a better idea?"_

Ashley shrugged, and shifted several feet to the left, so she and Aria were back to back. As Aria predicted, the Psychos charged at them at the same time. Seconds before they would have been hit, Ashley and Aria dodged out of the way, leaving the Psychos to hit each other. The already damaged Psycho Yellow collapsed in flames.

"No!" Psycho Red raged. He sent his own attack at Psycho Pink, who was instantly destroyed. Psycho Blue, who apparently had some loyalty to Pyscho Pink retaliated against Psycho Red, and then Psycho Black joined in the fight.

"This is surprisingly easy," Justin commented, standing with the other rangers, watching as the Psychos destroyed themselves.

"I know," Aria agreed. "We make a better team than them, at any rate."

"Why didn't I think of this?" Karone wondered. "I built them."

"You sure know how to build a monster," Justin informed his sister. "Just don't make any more, okay?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

"What do we do now?" Ashley asked. "We should celebrate."

"Vacation?"


	23. You

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Jenny:** I know, homework sucks. I've only got six more weeks of school. And then summer school, but I don't feel like thinking about that right now... How many more smiley faces do I get if I update ten times in the next day? Won't happen, just wondering. _: )

_**Melissa:** You'd think I'd actually let them take a vacation, and so did I, but that's not what I ended up writing. Maybe next time. _

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **I know, I've seen lots of stories that begin with an A/N, but I guess someone doesn't like me. Umm... are you psychic or something? (If this question makes no sense, read the actual chapter.)_

_**TrueRomantic:** Thanks. _: )_ I love Andros and Ashley._

_**Ghostwriter: **Yeah, they deserve a vacation. Maybe they'll get one sometime..._

Chapter 23: You

**The Megaship- the bridge**

"Next time, choose a beach plantet," Justin suggested. "Or better yet, stick to the Simudeck."

"Or," Zhane added, "Just don't stop at the planet emitting strange energy readings."

"I agree," Karone said, her teeth chattering. She was wearing a purple ski hat, and several layers of sweaters, but still shivering. Gabriel tossed her a blanket, which Zhane promptly took, and pulled her onto his lap on the floor, wrapping the blanket around them both,

"Warmer?" he asked.

"Not really," she laughed. "But much more comfortable."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Zhane decided, and Karone leaned back against him.

Andros glared at the seven crystals currently resting on the control console. He didn't know how they'd ended up on a barren icy desert, but when the Megaship had flown by, Deca had reported increased energy activity. They'd stopped, and retrieved the crystals, and had been about to leave again when the storm hit. Now the thrusters, as well as everything else on the external side of the Megaship, were damaged, and they had no way of taking off again.

Most of the team had assembled on the bridge, and they were huddled together on the floor under various layers of blankets.

"Don't worry," Aria assured Andros, shrugging a warm sweater over her head. Her long hair fell loosely around her face, and she claimed that it kept her warm. "I know that you didn't do it on purpose."

"Thank you," Andros said, shooting mock glares at the others, particularly Zhane, who was still holding Karone his lap.

"I know you'd much rather be on a beach planet with Ashley," Aria continued. Her eyes sparkled teasingly.

"How'd you know that?" Andros had a distinct feeling that he was walking into a trap, but he couldn't see what it was.

Aria grinned. "On an icy planet, you put clothes on. On a beach planet, you take them off."

"Shut up," Andros stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Wait, where _is_ Ashley? I haven't seen her since before the storm started. Deca?"

The AI made no reply, and Andros groaned.

"I'll fix that in the morning. Until then, we do everything manually."

"How long until everything else fails?" Gabriel asked. "I thought Deca did everything."

Andros shrugged. "Deca runs everything, but it can be done without her. The backup power is programmed to divert all remaining power to what we need most. The environmental controls will fail first, and then the lights. If we all stay in here, we should be able to not freeze."

"The environmental controls and the lights?" Aria repeated sarcastically. "What's important then?"

"A working engine," Andros said.

"That at best is currently at half power," Gabriel pointed out quietly. "Do we go fix that now?"

"We should," Andros sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Is there any point?" Aria asked. "It can't get any worse than cold and dark, which is already happening."

"I guess it can wait," Andros said reluctantly. He didn't want to be stranded here any longer than they had to be, but it was the middle of the night, and he really didn't feel like doing anything.

"So do we just sit here?" Justin asked.

"Don't fall asleep," Andros warned. "You won't wake up."

"You should go wake up Ashley, then," Karone said. "She fell asleep about three hours ago."

**Ashley's room**

Andros felt his lips curve up into a smile when he saw Ashley. She was fast asleep, lying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms. He hated to wake her, but he figured sleepy was better than frozen. Andros knelt down by her side, touching her face gently. Ashley stirred.

"Andros?" she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Ashley, wake up," he whispered. "It's going to get cold."

"Make me," Ashley muttered, obviously about to fall asleep again. At her last remark, Andros smirked at her sleeping form, and sat down on the edge of her bed, running a hand down her side. Ashley woke up instantly, and Andros grinned at her innocently, and leaned over her, tickling her sides.

"I'm up," Ashley said, squirming frantically, trying to escape. She was barely able to get the words out around her laughter. She rolled over onto her stomach, trying to escape his touch.

"Just making sure," Andros teased her, moving his hands higher up her sides. Ashley was shrieking with laughter, trying to catch his hands, but Andros moved more quickly, and Ashley could do nothing but giggle helplessly. After several minutes, he decided that she'd had enough, and stopped. Ashley rolled out of the way and tackled him, trying to tickle him back. She pouted when she realized that he wasn't ticklish and Andros smiled sweetly at her. He sat on top of her legs, tickling her harder, moving his hands over her stomach. Her shirt had come untucked, and his fingers slid under the cloth, causing Ashley's laughter to double.

"Not fair," Ashley gasped out. She managed to catch his arms, and he stopped, laughing, gazing down into her eyes. She wasn't sure what happened next, but suddenly, his lips were locked against hers, kissing her hard. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, and Andros kissed her again. Ashley let him become the focus of her entire universe, not wanting him to ever stop. Sitting up without taking her mouth from his, she shrugged off her jacket, and tugged on his. When she lay down again, she pulled him down with her.

"Are you sure, Ash?" Suddenly, Andros pulled back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer. "Is this what you want?"

"I want you," Ashley said softly. "What do you want?"

"You," Andros whispered. "Ash-"

He forgot whatever he had been about to say when Ashley kissed him again, and then he forgot everything else in the universe but her.


	24. The Countdown Begins

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**DizneeDol: **A lot of stuff happens next... _: )_You'll see, don't worry. Glad you liked it._

_**Arwennicole:** Something like that... I couldn't think of anything better at the moment, but everyone seems to like it._

_**Jenny: **Thank you. I appreciate it VERY, VERY, VERY, MUCH! You can use copy and paste if you want... I can't update ten times in one day. I don't write that fast. I probably could, but my attention span is too short. I think that's why I'm writing two things at once... Hey, there's something shiny over there..._

_**Melissa:** Nope, no vacation. Emotional is okay, I get that way at a lot of the stories that I've read. This soon enough?_

_**Ghostwriter:** There's only a few chapters left, but there's going to be a sequel._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I like to think that I'm psychic, too. Whether I actually am or not has nothing to do with it, I just like to think that I am. _: )_ Here's some more. _

Chapter 24: The Coundown Begins

**The Megaship**

"Small problem," Aria announced.

"What?" Andros asked lazily, hoping it wasn't something important. He wasn't in the mood for any serious fighting.

"Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the Vica Galaxy," Aria reported, her voice puzzled, but still relatively calm. Andros sighed and opened his eyes. He and Aria were the only ones on duty, and this sounded like it needed immediate attention. Aria was speaking again.

"Divatox is leading an invasion," she continued. "And -"

She stopped speaking abruptly, shocked into silence.

"What's wrong?" Andros asked, his eyes snapping open.

"Velocifighters," Aria said distantly. The change in her tone was unmistakable, and Andros heard his sister taking several shaky deep breaths. This alone was enough to send adrenaline coursing through him.

"How many?" he demanded, sitting forward.

"Thousands." Aria had paled several shades.

"Heading where?" Andros asked, a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He already knew.

"Heading for Earth."

"Deca, get the others in here," Andros ordered. "Now!"

Aria and Andros had already flipped open their morphers, but they waited, the realization slowly dawning on them that this was their only chance. There would be no other battles, and the fate of the universe was hinged on the outcome of this one.

"What's going on?" Ashley ran in, Justin and Gabriel on her heels. "Deca said it was important."

Wordlessly, Aria nodded to the viewing screen, where the masses of Velocifighters could now be seen. Ashley gasped, but Justin and Gabriel were stunned into silence.

"We knew it was coming someday," Ashley managed to say, her voice unusually small and wavering. Andros pulled her close as they waited for Zhane and Karone, who stepped off the Megalift only seconds later. No one spoke, but they managed to take in what was happening rather quickly. For a long moment, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Let's go," Andros said simply.

**Angel Grove**

The streets of Angel Grove were filled with swarming Quantrons and panicked citizens, all adding up to a chaotic roar that filled the air. As the rangers swooped in on their gliders, the people started to cheer, thinking that their saviors had arrived.

_"You guys ready for this?" _Andros asked telepathically, knowing that there was no way he could make himself heard over the noise.

_"Never surrender," _Aria replied, her Astroblaster already firing. She swung down off her Galaxy Glider gracefully, Karone following suit, her purple helmet reflecting the bright sunlight.

Justin, Gabriel, and Aria got into fighting formation, standing back to back. Zhane and Karone took up defensive stances a short distance away, leaving Andros and Ashley to fight together.

_"There's too many,"_ Gabriel said despairingly, an hour later.

_"Keep fighting," _ Justin encouraged.

_"He's right, Justin." _Aria kept her telepathic voice quiet, not wanting to break the concentration of the others. _"But there's nothing we can do about it now."_

_"We'll fight to the death, there's no doubt about that," _Gabriel said determinedly. _"But what happens then?"_

_"We had better not die, then," _Aria said firmly, her attention back on the battle. Gabriel sighed, and followed his sister's lead, if nothing else, trusting her strength, and finding his own growing.

_"Ashley, look out!" _Andros cried, dodging Ecliptor's blows only to see Ashley succumb to Darkonda's. Sparks flared up around her suit as Darkonda's sword clipped her just below the neck. Pain flared up on his body, but he banished it to the back of his mind, knowing that whatever Ashley was feeling was much worse.

_"Andros!"_ Ashley screamed, and he turned too late, Ecliptor managing to finally hit him. He crumpled to the cement, dazed from a blow to the back of the head.

_"Help them," _Karone yelled at Zhane, who was several yards closer to them than she was. He was at Andros' side only seconds after Ashley, who was trying to defend them both. She nodded to him gratefully, and together they dragged Andros to his feet, relieved when the shock wore off.

_"We're surrounded," _Zhane said, turning to his best friend, and their leader for orders. _"What do we do now?"_

Andros hesitated, their only option clear in his mind, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

_"Retreat,"_ he said, keeping his mental voice toneless, not wanting them to know how much it cost him to say the word.

"Stop them!" Ecliptor and Darkonda put aside their mutual loathing long enough to send a combined attack that sent Andros, Ashley, and Zhane sprawling.

"Run!" Zhane shouted aloud, the three of them leaning on each other for support.

Ecliptor made to follow them, but was distracted when his eyes fell on the former princess of evil, now a ranger herself. "Princess!" he cried. Karone gasped, and turned to look at him. He took advantage of the opportunity, and grabbing ahold of her, teleported back to the Dark Fortress, leaving behind the wreckage that had once been Angel Grove.

"Karone!" Aria screamed, seeing her sister taken. Her verbal voice managed to carry, and Andros turned in horror just in time to see Karone taken from him again.

Unable to speak, he fell to his knees, his strength sapped completely. Beside him, he thought he could hear Zhane crying, and this sent him spiraling even lower. If even Zhane had given up...

_"Get up."_

Ashley's firm voice penetrated through the fog that was starting to settle over his mind, and he looked up at her, dazed.

_"Get up,"_ she repeated, forcing their telepathic link to open wider._ "Andros, listen to me. You have to keep fighting. It's what she would want."_

Andros refused to listen, wanting to hide in some small, dark corner of his mind, but Ashley refused to let him run. Slowly, he understood.

_"What about Zhane?"_ he asked, turning to look at his best friend, who seemed even more lost than he did.

_"Help me carry him,"_ Ashley ordered him, and he obeyed, grateful that he was no longer in charge. Together, they supported Zhane between them, and made their way to the others had gathered, the six remaining rangers each feeling the loss, their hope beginning to fade.


	25. A Shift of Power

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Princess Emmie:** Thanks. _: )

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Someday, I'll write a story where Karone gets to fight with the good guys in C2D, but I have a really cool idea for the scene on the Dark Fortress. _

_**Melissa:** Wow, thanks. That's a cool word. Of course they'll win. I can tell you that. Just how they win I can't tell you, or else it'll ruin the surprise. _: )

_**DizneeDol: **This is sooner than my last update. _: ) _Don't worry, it's still plenty interesting._

_**Jenny: **Sorry, I know it was a really, really long time. There will be a flashback, but not for a few more chapters, but I'll call Andros an idiot several times, so it should be worth the wait. _: )_ Do they kiss? Things are going happen a little differently in this story, but you'll see._

_**Ghostwriter:** Of course I won't kill Karone permanently. That would be bad, plus I really don't feel like deleting her name from the later chapters._

Chapter 25: A Shift of Power

**The Dark Fortress**

"Astronema, you have betrayed me!" Dark Specter roared, a large and imposing figure on the viewing screen, while Karone fixed him with her unflinching cool gaze.

"I am Karone," she stated calmly. "And you can never take that away from me again."

"Destroy her!" Dark Specter ordered, much to Ecliptor's dismay. He was going to lose his princess all over again.

"Wait," he said, stepping between Karone and image of the monarch of all evil. "Perhaps there is a better choice of action."

Dark Specter paused. "Ecliptor..."

"The rangers have fought alongside Astronema," Ecliptor said. "They think she is one of their own."

"And?" Dark Specter said impatiently.

"They will not fight her," Ecliptor concluded. "If she returns to us, they will not fight her."

Dark Specter considered the idea thoughtfully. It was risky; Astronema had already defected once, and although there were precautions that they could take to ensure that she didn't do it again, Astronema would soon turn against him. She would want his powers, his title, his kingdom. He supposed that he could dispose of her once the rangers were defeated, but it was a chance that he didn't like taking. He opened his mouth to say no, when he howled in pain and fury, his head swiveling to spot his attacker.

Ecliptor laughed to himself. Finally, his archenemy was good for something. As Darkonda and Dark Specter destroyed themselves, he quickly attatched a small metal device to Karone's face. She raised a hand to remove it, but then her hand dropped, and she stood numbly. Ecliptor left her there, knowing that she would be immobile until he gave her orders to do otherwise. He smiled. The rangers wouldn't know what had hit them.

**Angel Grove**

"We have to assume that they'll kill her." Gabriel was the one with enough courage to voice what everyone else was thinking.

"No," Aria said, her face very pale. "They won't kill her."

"How do you know?" Zhane whispered, his blue eyes red-rimmed.

"She's too valuable to them alive," Aria said. "They'll either try to ransom her to us -"

"Ransom for what?" Justin demanded, although he already knew.

"Our surrender," Andros said dully.

Aria nodded slowly. "Our surrender. If they don't do that, then they'll - "

She broke off as it began raining chunks of molten lava.

"Rangers, Dark Specter has been destroyed!" came Alpha's' voice over their communicators.

"How?" Ashley demanded.

"No," Zhane whispered, his gaze fixed on the sky. The others slowly raised their faces to see the image of their sister and teammate hovering in the air, as her voice echoed all around them.

"People of Earth," she proclaimed. "I am Dark Specter's heir, and your empress. You have twenty-four hours to give me the Power Rangers. If you fail to do so, you will be destroyed."

Then the Quantrons and various monsters vanished, but only temporarily, as they went to bow before their queen.

**Angel Grove-several hours later**

Andros sat down, not knowing what he was supposed to do now. He was supposed to be their leader, but all he wanted to do was curl up with his eyes closed, hoping that if he told himself nothing was wrong, nothing would be wrong. He looked around at his teammates. Gabriel had a look of complete hopelessness on his face. Justin was sitting silently several feet away from the rest of the team. Aria had a slight look of alertness in her eyes, but she was sitting listlessly, one arm around Zhane, who seemed to have shut down as soon as Karone had become Astronema again. Andros sighed, and looked at Ashley. There was a kind of fierce determination in her face, but her eyes were heavy and sad.

"What do we do tomorrow?" he asked aloud, hoping to somehow jolt them back to life. There were several half-hearted shrugs, but it was at least another hour before anyone spoke again. "We have eighteen hours to come up with something."

"We can't surrender," Aria said finally. "No matter how much we might want to."

"I could get through to her," Andros suggested. "I could go to the Dark Fortress, and-"

"No," Gabriel said firmly. "It's too risky, and there's no one else that can lead."

"It won't work," Justin added from several feet away. "They won't just dress her up as Astronema again. Didn't you see those things on her face?"

"I have to try," Andros insisted, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"No." He looked at Zhane, who had spoken for the first time in hours. There was an odd look in his best friends eyes.

"Don't go," Zhane repeated. "At lease not yet. Think about it for a little longer. Please?"

Andros sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I'll wait one more hour."

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zhane asked quietly. "Alone?"

Aria nodded her head, and stood, pulling Zhane to his feet. She looked almost as if she'd been expecting it. They wandered away, at first walking slowly, and then nearly running. Andros watched them until they were swallowed up by the darkness. He sighed, and turned to look at Ashley, who had kept strangely quiet during the whole conversation. She was sitting perfectly still, her hands clasped in her lap, and her head bowed.

"Ash?" Andros asked quietly, moving over to her side. He took one of her hands in his. "You understand why I have to go, don't you?"

"Yes," Ashley whispered, biting her lip hard to keep from crying. Now wasn't a good time to get emotional.

Andros hesitated. He wanted to go after his sister, but if Ashley died here, and he never saw her again... he didn't think he could go on living without her. But if he stayed, she'd probably die anyway, and he'd have to live with himself, knowing that he could have saved her.

He'd almost made up his mind to go when he heard a blaster fire. The shot came from close by, and fired only once, the sound carrying through the night. Ashley looked up in alarm. "That's one of ours."

_"Zhane?" _Andros shouted telepathically. _"Aria? What happened?"_

_"Aria will explain,"_ Zhane replied dimly.

"What did you do?" Andros demanded, as soon as his sister was in sight.

"Zhane shot at me," she responded mechanically, tossing him the Astroblaster, her face completely devoid of all emotion.

"Why?"

"To stop me from following him," Aria said, sitting down, her back against a fallen telephone pole. She sighed heavily, roughly shoving her hair back from her forehead. "Zhane went after Karone."


	26. An End To It All

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway

_**TrueRomantic:** Zhane actually did shoot at Aria, he just didn't hit her with the shot._

_**Juzblue:** Thanks. _

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I'm happy I can update again too. I was going crazy not being able to write what was going to happen next. (I'm too lazy to write it down and type it later.) You'll see what I've done with it in this chapter. No cliffy this time. _: )

_**Melissa:** You'll see what the surprise is in this chapter. No, Zhane and Karone are together. Zhane and Aria are just similar in their thinking patterns and suicidal tendencies. I will for sure update sooner than last time, but this might be it for about a week, unless there are any readers who love me enough to come take my finals for me. _: )

_**Jenny:** I'm a girl, and I totally agree. Male chauvanism is bad. _: ) _Andros just likes to blame himself for things that he really has no control of. And he didn't really feel like going, either._

_**angelbaby:** Don't worry, there's plenty more._

_**Ghostwriter:** Not quite, but close._

_**Princess Emmie:** Don't worry, this chapter has an ending that is not a cliffhanger._

Chapter 26: An End To It All

**The Dark Fortress**

Zhane paced back and forth in a dark, forgotten corner of the Dark Fortress, formulating plan after plan in his mind, and discarding them just as quickly as he had thought them up. It was useless, he decided. He had no clue as to the layout of the Dark Fortress, nor to how many Quantrons and other footsoldiers were onboard. Doing his best to shrug off all his reservations, he crept silently out into the hall.

There was no one or nothing in sight, and he breathed a little easier, all the while keeping an eye out for surveillence devices. Even if he was caught on camera, he doubted that anyone was actually watching. They were much too preoccupied worshiping their queen.

He spotted a door, and after glancing around quickly and spotting no Quantrons, he slipped through it. His breath stalled for a brief second as he realized where he was: the bridge of the Dark Fortress. So this was where Astronema had directed all her attacks...

Zhane jumped, his heart in his throat, when he heard someone speaking behind him.

**Angel Grove**

The sun was rising, and time was running out. The remaining rangers had no battle plan other than to fight to the death, and they were all painfully aware of how short a time that would be. All their hopes now rested on Zhane. If he could find Karone in time, they would have a chance.

"Wake up." Aria shook Justin by the shoulder firmly, snapping her twin out of a fitful sleep. As the night had worn on, Andros had ordered them all to at least try and sleep, pointing out that they couldn't fight on the brink of exhaustion. While it was true, Aria had found sleep impossible, and instead had found herself sitting silently, wondering the fate of the rest of the universe, and the other rangers that defended it.

"Anything change?" Justin was wide awake at once. Aria shook her head, and Justin turned to wake Gabriel.

"Andros," Aria hissed, stepping over to where he and Ashley were dozing uneasily in each other's arms. Her brother opened his eyes slowly, the realization that it was all not just a nightmare registering. As it did, Andros cast a long look up at the sky, tightening his arms around Ashley, before looking his sister in the eye.

"Remind me to thank Zhane when he gets back," he said softly, staring at the yellow ranger in his arms. Sighing heavily, he moved one arm from Ashley's waist to her shoulder, shaking her as gently as possible. "Ash," he whispered into her ear. "Come on, wake up."

"I'm awake," Ashley muttered. Andros felt her arms tighten around him as she opened her eyes. He stood slowly, setting Ashley on her feet, both swaying slightly as blood rushed back into their legs.

"Quantrons," Aria announced quietly. Andros saw her reaching for her morpher, and touched her arm lightly, shaking his head no. "Not yet," he said softly. "If they don't attack, there's no reason why we should. Save your strength." Aria nodded reluctantly, watching as the Quantrons returned, preparing themselves for battle.

**The Dark Fortress**

"Zordon?" Zhane gasped. "You're here?"

_Why didn't we think of that?_ he wondered, as the wizard stared at him calmly.

"There is little time," Zordon said, his tone as even as it always was, as if he was simply announcing an attack, not watching the fall of the rangers. Zhane nodded, unable to keep himself from blurting out, "Is there any hope?"

"There is always hope," Zordon replied. "In this instance, there is only one way you can win this battle."

"How?" Zhane demanded. "I'll do anything."

"Shatter my energy tube," Zordon instructed.

From behind his visor, Zhane blinked, stunned. "But what about you?"

"Only the good energy from my tube can destroy the great evil that you are facing," the wizard told him.

"There's no other way?" Zhane slowly summoned his Super Silverizer, dreading what he knew he had to do. "There is no other way," Zordon said. Zhane sighed heavily, and raised his weapon.

"So the Silver Ranger came to visit," came a horribly familiar voice.

"Karone!" Zhane gasped.

"I am Astronema," she snapped, her face blank. In one hand, she raised her staff.

**Angel Grove**

"Rangers," Ecliptor decreed, his voice carrying through the masses of citizens. "Your time has ended."

"What do you think?" Aria murmured. "Can we fight now?"

Andros exhaled and nodded. "So, how are we doing this?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Justin demanded. "We morph, and then about twenty minutes later, we die."

"Justin," Gabriel began, but was cut off by Ashley.

"All of you, shut up," she said furiously, her face set and determind. "If we don't believe that we can win, we will lose. We have to fight as a team, and trust each other more than we've ever had to before. Whatever differences we have don't matter now. What matters now is that we fight as hard as we can, and if we die, we die fighting for what's right."

"I agree," Aria said softly. Gabriel nodded silently, and after a moment, Justin did too. Andros looked from one member of his team to another. "Ready?"

"Let's Rocket!" they cried together.

**The Dark Fortress**

"Karone, you have to listen to me," Zhane pleaded, dodging yet another of her shots while at the same time searching desperately for the telepathic link that they had shared only hours before. He nearly gave up hope when he found no trace of it, almost allowing himself to believe that his love was gone, and he was left facing only an empty shell, but he forced himself to remember that this was bigger than his broken heart. There were billions of people on Earth alone for whom he was their last chance.

"You didn't send the red ranger?" Astronema taunted. "I thought he was my brother. Or the blue ranger? My other brother, remember? Wait, wasn't the pink ranger my sister?"

She laughed, and Zhane clenched his teeth to keep himself from responding. Oh, if he ever caught even the smallest glimpse of Ecliptor ever again, the silver ranger vowed to see to it that his existence was blotted out in a most painful way.

"Zhane, you must shatter my energy tube," Zordon insisted from across the room.

"I'm trying to," Zhane gasped out, winded as Astronema landed a hard kick to his stomach.

"You'll have to kill me to get to him," Astronema laughed. "And you won't. You think Karone's still in me, and you won't risk killing her."

"Karone, I know you can hear me," Zhane said.

"Zhane?" The change in tone was startling, and Zhane paused.

"Karone?"

"Nope," Astronema took advantage of his slip to sent several shots his way, none of which he managed to dodge. He fell, his breath becoming erratic and uneven. "Well, Silver Ranger, you have failed." She drew back her staff for one final blow, the one that would kill him, and seal the doom of the universe.

**Angel Grove**

"Andros!" Aria shouted, too exhausted to bother with telepathy, hoping her voice would carry. It did, but registered too late, her brother already caught fast in the grip of several Quantrons. Ecliptor materialized alongside them, basking in the delight that came along with his old enemy's impending death.

Andros saw Ecliptor raise his sword, and swallowed hard, bracing himself as best he was able for his death. _"Ashley!"_ he screamed out desperately, grateful that he had lost sight of her, not wanting her to have to watch him die. Ecliptor's sword descended, and he closed his eyes, waiting. Instead of feeling the blade slice through him, as he'd expected, he felt his left arm wrenched painfully as someone grabbed him, pulling him away.

He stumbled and opened his eyes, taking in the scene quickly. He saw Justin engaged in a fierce battle with Ecliptor, and realized that it had been the ranger that resented him the most that had saved him.Instantly, Ashley was at his side again, supporting him as they all regrouped around him. Completely surrounded, they stood back to back as various villians advanced.

**The Dark Fortress**

Zhane kicked Astronema's staff away, and summoned the rest of his remaining strength. Staggering to his feet, he stumbled across the room, his eyes fixed on Zordon. Astronema recovered quickly, and came at him again. Zhane turned to face her, his Silverizer raised. This time, when Astronema swung her staff at him, he ducked, throwing himself out of the way, the sound of glass shattering his cue to start breathing again.

**Angel Grove**

Andros watched in stunned disbelief as the creatures around him disintegrated, crumbling into sand. Not daring to believe that they had won, he suddenly realized that their suits had vanished. He felt Ashley throw her arms around him, and he returned her embrace weakly, pressing his lips against hers, momentarily forgetting everything else as he held her, grateful beyond belief that they were still together. Justin's exulent whoop of joy, coupled with Aria's wordless scream snapped him out of his daze, and he turned to his brother.

"Thank you," he said, looking at him over Ashley's shoulder. The former blue ranger shrugged, but grinned at him.

"We actually won," Gabriel said. His words carried to the crowds, who began cheering wildly.

"What about Zhane?" Andros asked in a low voice, concern for his sister and best friend settling in. A loud explosion filled the air, and he heard loud gasps of fear.

"That would be the Dark Fortress," Aria said from behind him. He turned to look at his sister, unable to read anything from her expression. He searched through the crowd vainly, looking for any sign that Zhane or Karone might have survived. Then he heard Aria's strangled cheer, and he saw Zhane struggling through the crowds towards them, hand in hand with the former queen of evil, who was pale, but very much alive.


	27. On KO35

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Juzblue** There's actually two more chapters, counting this one. I'll have the last chapter up as soon as I can._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Don't worry, there's still more. There's some stuff that needs to happen so I can put up the sequel. _: )

_**DizneeDol:** Thanks. _

_**Jenny:** I kinda like having Ashley save Andros by throwing herself in front of him, but it is the obvious way to do it, and Justin hasn't done anything for awhile. I sent you the first chapter, but I'm not sure that it worked right. Did you get it? If not, I'll send it again._

_**Ghostwriter:** Nope, not the end, there's still a little more._

_**Melissa:** Okay, different e-mail now. Got it. _: ) _I've never been surfing, but it sounds better than school._

_**Princess Emmie:** It's not quite the end yet. _: )

Chapter 27: On KO-35

**Angel Grove **

"What do we do now?" Justin asked. Dusk was fast approaching, bringing a temporary end to the mass clean up that had been going on for hours, but had only just begun.

"I feel bad leaving all these people crammed into schools and hospitals while we go back to the Megaship," Ashley said, scanning the horizon with tired eyes.

"We deserve a break, don't you think?" Zhane said. "Besides, you haven't seen the Megaship yet."

"Hospitals," Gabriel repeated, suddenly feeling guilty. "Mom."

"I'm coming with you," Aria said, catching ahold of her brother's arm as he turned in the general direction that he should be taking.

"Aria-" Gabriel began, the nodded. Whatever happened couldn't be worse than what she was imagining. "Justin?"

His brother nodded silently, for the first time allowing fear to show on his face. Aria laid a hand on her twin's shoulder as they set off. Ashley cast a sympethetic look at her best friend's retreating back and sighed.

"Come on," Andros said soberly. "Let's all get some rest."

**The Megaship - the bridge**

"Andros?"

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly. Karone was standing in the doorway to the Megalift, not quite stepping onto the bridge.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For what I did."

"Don't be," he said quietly. "It wasn't your fault. What you did, you did under Ecliptor's control."

"Is it wrong that I miss him?"

"No," Andros said hastily. "Of course not. He raised you. It doesn't matter how evil he was, you loved him... and in his own way, he loved you."

Karone sighed. "Did Zhane tell you what happened?"

Andros shook his head, but he thought he knew.

"It was me," she muttered. "He told Zhane to shatter his energy tube, and he tried, but it was me who did it. I was trying to kill Zhane, and he jumped out of the way, and my staff, it- "

She broke off in tears, and Andros sighed, pulling his twin sister into his arms. "It's all right, Karone, it's all right," he whispered, holding her close. They stood there in silence for several long minutes, until Andros saw Zhane appear in the doorway.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to interrupt anything," he said quietly, "But you two might want to see this."

"What did you do this time?" Andros demanded.

"Nothing," Zhane said somewhat defensively. "They just got back. Their mother, she's fine, she's here. She's awake. You were right- Issia is their mother."

Andros exhaled slowly. Issia was his mother's best friend, and her cousin as well. He should go and see her, but hearing the name brought back memories of his mother.

"Andros," Zhane said. "You'll have to see her eventually. Besides, she's family."

"I know," Andros sighed. "Come on, let's go."

**The Megaship - holding bay**

"Issia?" Andros asked quietly. Aria, Justin, and Gabriel were crowded around their mother, and they turned towards the sound of his voice.

She turned immediately to look at him, and her eyes widened in recognition. "Well, cousin," she said, her lips quirking in a sad kind of smile. "It's been awhile since I've seen you."

Andros nodded. "The last time I saw you, it was only a few days before - "

Issia nodded. "I'm sorry that I left you there. I tried to find you, but then I saw your parents, and - "

"I know," Andros interrupted. "I understand. If you hadn't run when you had, you all would have died."

Issia nodded thoughtfully, her dark brown eyes, nearly identical to Gabriel's, flickering from Andros to Zhane and Karone, who were standing behind him. "I know you two, don't I?" she asked.

Karone nodded self-conciously, and Issia laughed warmly. "If you're not afraid of my daughter, there's no reason to be afraid of me."

"Hey," Aria protested, laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Issia said innocently, her eyes twinkling at her daughter. "Only that you frighten the hell out of most people."

"I've missed you, Mom," Aria said, grinning, throwing her arms around her mother. Issia returned her daughter's embrace, holding her close for several minutes.

"When are you going back to KO-35?" she asked suddenly. "I haven't been home in thirteen years."

"Tomorrow," Andros said. "Need a ride?"

"Well, I'm not going to walk across the universe," Issia told him, managing to keep a straight face.

Andros rolled his eyes. Now he understood where Aria's humor came from. "There's a guest room down the hall."

**Later**

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andros lied, staring up at the darkness. "Go back to sleep, Ash."

"Andros," Ashley sighed, rolling onto her stomach to look at him. "I can't sleep with you tossing and turning every minute."

"Sorry," he said. "I'll let you sleep."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked again, taking one of his hands in hers.

Andros sighed. "Will I ever be able to fool you?"

"Nope," Ashley said, kissing him softly as she spoke. "Do you want to talk?"

"It's nothing, really," Andros said, sighing again. "It's just that seeing Issia... She reminds me so much of my mother."

"I'm sorry," Ashley said softly, taking his hand.

"And it's not just that," Andros continued. "I feel awful for thinking it, but a part of me hates seeing her with Aria and Justin, because they should be my mother's children, not hers."

Ashley sighed. "Andros... whether you like it or not, they _are_ her children, but they're still your mother's children, and your brother and sister, too. Nothing will change that. You've already seen that."

"I know," Andros said. He rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. "Thanks for listening."

"Don't worry about it," Ashley said. She grinned. "What else am I good for?"

Andros smiled. "I can think of a few things."

"Really?" Ashley teased him. "Like what?"

Andros kissed her and laughed. "Never mind," he said. "I can't think of any after all."

"I love you," Ashley said seriously. "You're going to be okay, aren't you?"

"I love you too, Ash," Andros said, tightening his hold on her. "I'll be fine."

"Are you excited to be going home?" Ashley asked him.

"I guess," Andros said, less than enthusiastically. "I just don't know what I should expect from them."

"The rebels love you," Ashley said. "They've already sent you a couple dozen transmissions asking when you're getting back."

"I know," Andros said. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"They're going to want me to do something for them," Andros said. "The nicer they ask, the bigger."

"Oh," Ashley said. "What do you think they want?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Andros said. He yawned. "Good night, Ash."

"Night," Ashley muttered, closing her eyes.

**KO-35, the next day**

"You want me to what?" Andros repeated, staring at Kin Won in disbelief.

"Our ambassador to Eltar died shortly after KO-35 was invaded two years ago," Kin Won said patiently. "It wasn't important then, but it is now. As the red ranger, the leader of the team, I'm asking you to assume his responsibilities."

Andros opened his mouth and closed it several times, at a complete loss for words. "I'll think about it," he said finally, leaving the room as quickly as possible. What was he supposed to do now?


	28. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.

_**Melissa:** Umm... not quite sure what you're trying to say there, but I'll take it as a compliment. _: )

_**the-power-of-love: **Glad you like it, here's some more for you to read. _

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Umm... You'll see. _: )

_**Princess Emmie:** This is the last chapter of this one, but there will be a sequel or two. _

_**Jenny: **Okay, you're right. AGAIN:pouts: But I won't tell you which option is right for the sequel. Ha ha! Oh wait, I sent you some of it. Never mind... Oh, and there's a flashback in here, just for you. _: )

_**DizneeDol: **Lots of stuff happens next... But you'll see. _: )

Chapter 28: The Happy Ending

**KO-35**

"Andros?"

His head shot up as he heard his sister's voice. "Aria, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," she said, dropping gracefully to the ground beside him, her long hair flowing in the wind. "Thinking... and probably hiding, too."

"What did you do?" he demanded, grateful for a distraction. Aria rolled her eyes at him before letting her eyes take in the horizon. They were sitting on one of KO-35's beaches. The day was overcast, but still relatively warm, and the waves were crashing softly.

"Why do I always have to do something?" Aria demanded. "And even if I did, why does anyone else care? I can take care of myself."

"So you haven't done anything?"

"Not today," Aria said. "Yet... So, what did you do?"

Andros sighed. "Kin Won wants me to go to Eltar."

"Oh," Aria said. "Wow... Are you going?"

"I don't know," Andros said. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life delivering messages from KO-35 to Eltar."

"So don't go," Aria said. "It's that easy."

"You're going back to Earth, aren't you?" Andros asked.

"Yeah," Aria nodded. "For the next couple of years, at least. Something about how we need to finish school, and decide later, when we're all mature adults."

"So... never?"

Aria stuck her tongue out at him. "When are you supposed to decide by?"

"Today," Andros said. "If I don't go, they'll need a lot of time to find someone else important enough for Eltar to want." Aria opened her mouth, and Andros shot her a look. "You are not going to Eltar."

"Would you believe that I never even considered that until right now?" Aria asked him, grinning. "I was just going to say, you'd better hurry then."

Andros looked at her skeptically. "And then there's Ashley."

"What happens to her if you go?" Aria asked softly, serious for once.

"I don't know," Andros said. "I haven't talked to her yet. I haven't told her."

"Andros," Aria said. "You might be my brother, but if you break Ashley's heart, I'll have to hurt you."

"You think I'd let her go that easily?"

"Just don't do anything stupid," Aria warned him. She stood up, and walked away.

Andros sighed. KO-35 was no longer his home. He'd come to realize that easily, but he didn't know how to tell it to the people who needed him. This was no longer where he belonged. He'd realized that when he'd woken up with Ashley's warm body in his arms.

_She was still sleeping peacefully, and he lay there, listening to her breathe. Unable to resist, he reached out and stroked her cheek gently. Ashley stirred, and stretched, not opening her eyes._

_"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, holding her close._

_Rolling over, Ashley smiled and opened her eyes, craning her neck slightly to look up at him. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, shifting so that their faces were level. _

_"You have beautiful eyes," he said softly, holding her face in his hands, his thumbs gently touching her eyelashes. Her eyelids fluttered at his touch, and Ashley closed her eyes._

_"I love you, Andros," she said._

_"Ash, I love you too," he told her, pulling her as close to him as he could. "I don't ever want to let you go."_

_"Then don't," Ashley said simply, nuzzling closer to him. _

Andros sighed again, and smiled to himself. He suddenly knew what he should be doing.

**The Megaship- an hour later**

"Ash, I need to tell you something," Andros said seriously. They'd all been lounging around on the Simudeck, although he noticed that Ashley was sitting away from the others. "Alone," he added, as everyone looked at him curiously.

"I need to talk to you, too," Ashley said, biting her lip hard.

"Come on," Andros said, taking her by the hand, and leading her away from the others. They walked hand in hand to the bridge.

"Sit down," he said gently, taking his seat, and swiveling around to face her.

"What is it?" Ashley demanded.

"Ash," Andros said, taking both her hands in his. "KO-35 wants one of the rangers to replace their ambassador to Eltar."

He paused, and took a deep breath. Ashley was trying hard not to cry. Now the only reason that he would stay with her would be because...

"Ash?" Andros asked softly. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You want to do it," Ashley whispered, staring down at her lap. A few tears trickled down her face. _What was she going to do now?_

"Ashley," Andros said softly. "I'm not going."

Ashley looked up at him. Her eyes were still shining with tears.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Andros slid out of his chair, kneeling beside her. Ashley gasped when she realized what he was doing. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring.

"I can't live without you, Ash," Andros said, his hazel eyes shining. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Ashley whispered, somehow managing to say the word. Andros slipped the ring over her finger, and pulled her out of the chair into his arms. "So you're not leaving me?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"I'm never leaving you, Ash," Andros whispered in her ear, then pulling back enough to kiss her lovingly. He laughed. "You're stuck with me forever," he teased her. "And we'll get married, and have lots of kids-"

At the mention of children, Ashley stiffened. Andros let her go, and she sat up.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Andros asked softly. "I was just teasing you. We don't have to have kids right away."

"Do you want any?" Ashley asked, looking at him seriously.

"Of course I do," Andros said, taking her hand. "Why? Don't you?"

Ashley buried her face in her hands, unable to look at him. Andros wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. "Ash, I promise, everything will be okay."

"I'm... "

Ashley swallowed hard, but she couldn't say it, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't want her anymore. She took one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach.

"You're... pregnant?" Andros guessed, a little stunned, but not altogether surprised.

Ashley nodded, not looking at him. He reached out and pulled Ashley into his lap, holding her so that he could still see her face. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, on hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"What should we name them?" Andros asked.

"You mean that?" Ashley said, looking up at him, relieved. She placed both her hands over his. "You're not upset?"

Andros shook his head, and pulled Ashley into an even tighter embrace.

"It's sooner than I thought we'd have kids, but I love you, Ash," Andros said firmly. "And we'll be fine, no matter what happens."

Ashley smiled at him, relieved, then frowned.

"Wait," she said. "You asked what we should name them, like there's more than one."

"Oh," Andros said, looking a little guilty. "Twins run in my family. Very strongly, you might have noticed."

"Twins?" Ashley's eyes lit up. "We're having twins?"

Andros nodded. "Probably. Did I just ruin the surprise for you?"

Nodding, Ashley threw her arms around his neck. "It's going to be a boy and a girl."

Andros laughed. "It could be two girls or two boys," he pointed out. "And it's too soon to know for sure if we're having twins."

Ashley shook her head stubbornly. "We're having twins, and it's going to be a boy and a girl."

"Well, there's me and Karone, and Justin and Aria. I'd say our chances are pretty good," Andros said, laughing at the way Ashley beamed with happiness.

"I heard my name," Justin said, entering the room with the rest of the team directly behind him.

"Didn't I say I'd like to be alone with Ashley?" Andros asked pointedly.

"You say a lot of things," Justin retorted. "And we gave you fifteen minutes."

"Actually, this is important," Aria broke in. "Kin Won want to know if you've decided yet."

Andros looked at Ashley. "Actually, I have," he said. He stood, lifting Ashley in his arms, and setting her down gently on her feet. She laughed, and he grinned at her. "Do you want to tell them?"

"We're getting married!" Ashley shrieked so loudly that Andros couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing sound for several seconds.

"What?" Gabriel teased them. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Hey, you did something not stupid," Aria said, giving them both a hug. "That's progress."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Karone said happily, throwing her arms around Ashley. "I get another sister!"

"Oh yeah," Aria said thougthfully. "I didn't think of that."

"Congratulations, man," Zhane said to Andros. To Ashley, he said, "Good luck."

"Aw, you two are so cute," Justin teased them.

Several minutes later, when Andros and Ashley finally managed to escape from the congratulations and teasing of their friends and family, Andros brought Ashley to the same secluded beach where he'd been sitting that morning.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped around her from behind. "I will always love you."

Ashley turned, and gazed into his eyes, knowing without a doubt that what he said was true. "I love you so much," she said softly. Andros smirked at her before lowering his face to hers, his smirk becoming a grin as his lips touched hers.

_A/N: Yay, I finished it! There will be a sequel, but unless I get bored, I won't put it up until after I finish Mirror, Mirror. Random question: Who's got the closest birthday? I started writing a stand alone, and it ended up being really, really long, so it'll be my birthday present to whoever's got the next birthday. Anyway, I hope you liked Twist of Fate, and I'll finish Mirror, Mirror as soon as I can. _: )


End file.
